Lyrical Bonds
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: While Bella is becoming comfortable with her relationship with Edward Cullen, Edward has mixed feelings. Until Bella’s Cousin Emmaline comes back to Forks to help out with a charity. Bella learns that everyone has a sercet. EdwaXBella AdamXEmmalin
1. Reunion Meeting

**Title: ****'Lyrical Bonds'**

**Summary: **While Bella is becoming comfortable with her relationship with Edward Cullen, Edward has mixed feelings. Until Bella's Cousin Emmaline comes back to Forks to help out with a charity. Then things really start to change for everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Characters of Twilight, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Claimer: **I do Emmaline Swan Turner, Adam Caleb Larkin, and Quinn Michael.

**Chapter 1: Reunion Meeting **

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**A**lice was extremely bubbly today; neither Edward nor I knew why she had decided to tag along with us today. No matter the reason, she had and was skipping gracefully behind us humming. Her movement reminded me of a deer playfully frolicking in a meadow. However, Edward and I stopped when we realized that Alice had stopped. No sooner had Edward went to her side that Jasper was there as well; I hadn't seen him enter the woods at all he was just there.

"Alice what is it?" Edward's voice was smooth and calm yet there was wariness to it as well.

"Tell us what did you see?" The sound of Jasper's soft voice caused me to jump slightly. I had known he was there yet it had scared me all the same.

"We're going to have some more visitors; they will be here tomorrow for sure."

I caught sight of Edward's topaz eyes look in my direction, they seem to darken for a minute then lighten again. He then pressed Alice for more information.

"How many are there?"

"Two males." A look of confusion crossed her face for a minute. "There is a female with them but she's human."

I jumped slightly when Alice suddenly looked at me; which caused Edward to look at me again, as well as Jasper.

"The two males aren't here to see us; they are coming to perform for us. Well no wait a minute one of them does what to see Carlisle though, he wants to stay with us. "

I was happy to see that I wasn't the only one who was confused by Alice's words. Both Edward and Jasper looked as confused as I felt.

Edward shook his head for a minute. "What is that supposed to mean Alice? Elaborate more why are they here in Forks?"

"They have come for the Charity Concert that Emmaline Langer is coming to perform in."

I did my best to cover up my surprise at hearing the name, however Edward and the others had notice my reaction. Edward was then suddenly in front of me.

"Bella do you know this Emmaline Langer person?"

"Yes, of course I do everybody does, she is a famous musician from Classical to some Pop songs she's written."

Edward clenched his jaw once as he continued to gaze at me with his hard stare.

"Damn it, Bella you know I can't read your thoughts so why are you doing this to me? What is it that you're not telling me?

I continued to chew my bottom lip, as he kept a firm but gentle hold on my shoulders.

"Emmaline Langer is her stage name. Her real name is Emmaline Swan Turner, she's my cousin."

My words seemed to shock Edward a little; then again I guess it would, seeing how I had never told him about her.

"If it makes you happy I had no idea that she was coming."

Edward looked down at Alice and then over at Jasper.

"I apologize, Bella I didn't mean to yell."

I just shrugged my shoulders at him. It wasn't really a big deal to me any way. Then I remembered something, "I guess that means our Movie date is cancelled tonight?"

Edward's eyes were hard at first and then they softened, "No, Bella it doesn't we'll still go."

"What about the two vampires?"

I felt his cold marble hand on my cheek before I saw it.

"They're not coming here for you; that much we are sure of love. So we're just going to keep an eye out. So breathe Bella."

I hadn't noticed that I wasn't until he said something to me. Taking in a breath like Edward wanted, I then let it out slowly as I gave him a small smile. He smiled back at me giving me that lopsided grin of his before he spoke,

"Well then now that we have that settled, I suppose we should go and greet your cousin now."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**E**mmaline smiled to herself as made her way up the steps to her Uncle Charlie's when no one answered the door; she felt around the eaves of the house until she found the key. With a small bag over her shoulder, Emmaline strip free of her clothes and threw them in the washer before wrapping a robe around her as she sprinted for the stairs.

Bella smile upon seeing a gold Mercedes CLK350 parked in their drive way. It wasn't that she knew anything about cars, though Edward was trying to teach her, it was The Los Angeles license plate that gave it away.

Edward barely had time to help Bella off his back before she was running for the house.

"Bella wait," Edward gave a slight chuckle. His topaz eyes drifted to look over at the car. Feeling him stop I stopped and turned as well.

"Emmaline's car is almost the same color as your eyes you know." I smiled once more before hurrying up the steps. I then noticed that Edward still hadn't moved. His eyes turned dark as he suddenly turned back to the gold car, almost as if he was smelling the air.

"Edward, what is it is something wrong?"

There was a moment were I wasn't even sure that he heard me. But then he turned and was at my side in an instant.

"No, it's nothing. Shall we go inside now, so you may introduce me to your cousin Emmaline?"

I wasn't sure what to expect as I turned the door knob. Nor did I completely understand Edward's odd behavior just a few seconds ago, but I tried not to let it bother me. I was trying to remember the last time that I had seen her, were we eight or nine? I couldn't remember.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A**lice's eyes widened as another vision swept across her vision, before a smile spread across her face.

"Carlisle, one of the visiting vampires is like us. He's hoping you will let him stay like you did with Jasper and me." She then giggled, "He's also a lot like Edward in the way that he has a human that he can't stay away from."

Her smile soon turned into a grimace, Alice's luminous eyes landed on Jasper.

"Someone from you're past is with him. I wish Edward were here, it would be nice to know what that one is thinking. They are on their way here; they should be here in an hour or so."

Carlisle let out a practiced sigh as he looked at the family members around him.

"Well then, I'll give Edward a call and see if he is willing to leave Bella for a bit to come home for awhile. We'll see what kind of reading we get from both of them and then decide."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A**s soon as I stepped inside I realized that the drier was running. There was no way that Charlie had been home just to do some laundry that was nothing like him. So that only left Emmaline, she must have needed to wash some clothes though I wasn't sure why.

I bit my lip when I noticed Emmaline dancing in our living room her hips were swaying to the beat of whatever song she was listening to. She was wearing a lilac colored dress shirt with fade blue hip huggers. Emmaline wasn't a perfect beauty but she was prettier then I was, at least that was the way I saw it and she saw it the other way.

Glancing over my shoulder I could see that Edward had seen Emmaline as well. Though at first it was hard to read him, and then a looked of confusion and shock etched themselves onto his face. I was about to ask Edward if he was okay; when Emmaline twirled around and spotted me.

"Bella!"

There was no stopping the blush from rushing to my cheeks as Emmaline came to embrace me. I was pretty sure that Edward was laughing at me right this very second. Emmaline and I grabbed each others and then squealed as we jumped up and down. It was like we were in grade school again.

""Oh my god Bella, I've missed you so much."

She then held me out away from her for a minute.

"Look at you, you're beautiful."

This time I was sure that I was as red as a tomato.

"Emmaline stop I'm not…"

My words were cut off by the sound of Edward's voice.

"She's right you are breathtakingly beautiful."

Edward smiled at her as he extended his hand to her.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. You're Emmaline Turner am I correct; or do you prefer Emma?"

I caught a look of confusion in his eyes once again only to have it vanish just as quickly. Emmaline was smiling back at him.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you and Emmaline is fine."

Emmaline elbow then came out and poked me.

"Bella, you didn't say anything about a boyfriend in the letter you sent me."

What letter could she possibly be talking about and then it came to me. When I had first moved to Forks, I had written to her and asked if she got a chance to come and save me for a weekend. It had been during my first two weeks here, when I had thought that Edward hated me.

My eyes drifted over to Edward I watched as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't say anything, because Edward and I weren't together when I sent the letter."

Edward gave me a curious look, but didn't say anything. I watched as he suddenly reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cell-phone a second later it was vibrating in his hand. He smiled at me as he looked at it and then he excused himself outside.

"Excuse me, Bella, Emmaline I should take this call."

We both nodded as he turned and walked out the door.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"**W**hat's the matter Carlisle?"

Edward listened to Carlisle intently before he answered.

"_We are in need of your help at home. Alice has had a vision of our visitors coming here in less then an hour."_

"It's all the more reason for me to stay here with Bella and her family."

"_I understand your worry for Bella, but Alice would really like for you to be here. She is in need of your talent."_

Edward released an anger sigh into the phone.

"Fine I'll be there in a while, just let me talk to Bella first."

"_All right, I think we have time for that."_

"I'll be home soon."

Edward then flipped his phone closed, ending the call and turned to go inside. I looked up once I heard him come back inside; he was keeping up appearances for Emmaline I was sure. There was something about the look on his face that worried me, even scared me a little.

"Edward, what's wrong is everything okay?"

He walked around the table to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. Edward then gave me that lop-sided grin that I had come to love; before kissing my forehead one more time.

"Bella, I have to go for now, but I'll be back later. So just enjoy spending time with Emmaline while I'm away."

He headed toward the door once again and then stopped.

"Oh, Bella promise me that you won't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

I heard Edward chuckle to himself, before I felt the blush in my cheeks. He was gone before I could even say anything. I hear Emmaline giggling beside, my arm shot out to smack her. It was soon followed by an, "ouch" on her side and then more giggles. I couldn't help but smile about it, all of my worries for the Cullen's was gone in that small moment.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**E**dward's Volvo flew out of Bella's drive way and down the road. He didn't have a good feeling right now. The only thing he did know was that he wouldn't know how bad it was going to be till he got home. Though leaving Bella without protection didn't feel like a good idea, however he didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

Edward's Volvo continued to speed down the road toward his family's home. Edward was sure of one thing whatever Alice needed him for it had better be good. Gliding out of his car, Edward used quick in-human steps to get inside.

"Alice this had better be goo-d….."

Upon slipping inside Edward's sentence trailed off as he read Alice's thoughts.

"Oh, that's a very good reason for my being here."

Edward's ocher eyes looked down at the floor at first trying not to meet Alice's gaze.

"Oh come on Edward it's not like I'm mad at you. You can look at me you know, I had no plans of bothering you, but since you're here and we still have some time before our guests get here. Tell me, what is Bella's cousin Emmaline like?"

There was no stopping the small grin that appeared on Edward's lips as he looked at his little sister. His eyes darted across to room to see that Emmett and Rosalie where sitting on the couch, Jasper behind it his eyes on Alice as she sat in a chair; while Emse and Carlisle stood in the entryway to the kitchen.

Emse's gentle voice was then heard its slow melody floating in the air.

"Go on; tell us what is she like son."

Edward smiled once more.

"She is the complete opposite of Bella and yet she's also the same. She is slightly shorter then Bella and her eyes are completely mystifying. She doesn't have the same chocolate eyes that Bella has; her left eye is a light brown the color of doe skin, while her right eye is as purple as a violet."

"Yet Emmaline and Bella are alike in the fact that they both confuse and mystify me at the same time."

"How so Edward, in what way?" this was Carlisle's question his golden eyes focused on his son as he gently walked back and forth almost in excitement.

"I thought that Bella would be the only person that I would have trouble reading. But then today when I met Emmaline I couldn't get a clear reading of her thoughts; it was like I was looking through a key hole and could only see pictures that she wanted me to see."

"However that was not the most shocking thing that I found similar to Bella; it was her scent it's very similar to Bella's scent of freesia, roses, lavender. Emmaline scent is like is freesia, roses, and honeysuckle. Yet I feel no pull towards her just honest curiosity."

Carlisle watched Edward pace a little more before asking, "You feel no desire to drink her blood at all."

Edward just shook his head at Carlisle.

"None, but how can that be when she smells so much like Bella?"

"But she isn't Bella, Edward. That is the only explanation that I can give you. She is Bella's family member; people who are in the same family sometimes share a familiar scent. If you have no desire for her blood then I see no problem here; and we should discuss this more at a later time."

Edward's eyes darkened as Alice's thought echoed inside his mind.

'_They're here.'_

He then turned toward the door, doing his best to filter out his family's thoughts as he focused on the newcomers.

"They are of no threat as of right now."

Alice and Esme where in the back of the group with Rosalie, while Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper stood in front of them, while Edward stood in front of the three of them. He was already picking up some of their thoughts as they closed in on their home. The sound of a Corvette zipping up their road and then coming to a quick stop could be heard.

'_I just want to find a place where I'm not judged by my choices, I want to keep her safe.'_

'_I want to get this over with and get the bloody hell out of here.'_

Carlisle walked up to Edward and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Edward?"

Edward didn't look over at Carlisle.

"Alice was right, the one just wants a place where he can live and not be judged for his vegetarian lifestyle."

"The other one however doesn't seem to have the same desire."

"You'd be right on that account lad."

Edward growled and swirled around to face the unfamiliar vampire. The rest of the family did the same, hisses and growls filled the air. Edward crouched slightly as he took in the vampire standing in front of him. Short wavy brown hair, his face was rugged yet smooth; his voice had a swagger to it that sang Australian to it. However it was his strange colored eyes that had set Edward off as well as his thoughts. They were not golden in color like the young man he traveled with, but a scorching orange. Suddenly before anyone else could stop him Jasper sprang forward and pinned the strange vampire to the wall. The stranger just continued to laugh at Jasper.

"I see that you are still rather very angry at me Jasper, nothing has changed much after all of these years."

Edward was about to join Jasper when Carlisle held him back.

"Edward don't now is not the time."

"You have no idea what he is thinking. Feeding on animals in just a game to him, hunting humans is his real passion. If his thoughts haven't betrayed him his eyes would have."

"Well now young man; reading my thoughts now are you that's not really nice. However, you would be right; I do love my human blood that is probably why my eyes are so different. I suppose I'm not much on vegetarian life."

Carlisle calm voice was then heard once again, "Jasper, you can release him now."

Edward then snarled in the vampire's direction.

"He's name is Quinn Michael, he is an acquaintance of Jasper's past of long ago."

From the shadows a smooth and silky voice spoke.

"It's fine by me if you kill him. He's not much of a role model. Besides I'm a huge disappointment to him."

A young man about eighteen walked out of the shadows. Unlike Quinn, this vampire wore clean blue jeans and a maroon t-shirt to where his slight muscles strained against the fabric, his dark brown hair was cut short and was slightly tousled with a few small strands falling across his forehead. The boys eyes however were nothing like Quinn's they were a rich butterscotch color.

He walked slowly over to Carlisle with his right hand extended towards him.

"It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Adam Caleb Larkin."

He then laughed at himself, "I'm not sure why I still use my whole name. I'm not really a Larkin anymore, my parents have been dead for a long time."

'_I was born in 1900 and then I died in 1917, I lived in Chicago I think, it's not like I remember much. Just my family dying all around me, I didn't want to die with them all in the same room. So I ran but I already had the fever, as I stumbled into an alley some one grabbed me. All I can remember is the intense feeling of being burned alive. When I woke up I found myself in a room with Quinn.'_

Edward was stunned by the memories that he had and didn't have of his human life and his vampire one. His memories where so similar to Edward's and yet not at all, Adam hadn't been completely over come by the Spanish Influenza when he died. Nor was it Carlisle who had changed him, just a random vampire who had bit him and then left him for Quinn to find.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone turned to look at Edward. Adam however just shrugged, "It's nothing you did so why apologize."

The vampire named Quinn shrugged away from Jasper, but not before slapping him on the back.

"Now, Adam son is that any way to talk to the man that took you in as his own son?"

Adam words were full of venom when he spoke, "I never asked you to take me in."

"To right, to right ya didn't but I did. It wasn't too bad until one day you decided that there had to be more to this life and ya started feeding on animals."

Quinn made a strange face before he continued, "I went along with it at first because I thought ya would out grow it after the first couple of times, but you didn't so I left ya."

"Couple of years pasted and then when I decide to come and find ya you'd done gone and fell for a human of all things. So that's why we're here, I just wanted to see if there was a place for him to belong in your family. I see that Jasper seems to have fit into it better then I would have figured."

Edward's gaze was concentrated and focused as he pushed away his family's thoughts as well as Adam's. He only wanted to hear Quinn's.

'_Damn it this is taking to long, I just want to get the hell out of here. If Marquel finds us that will be it; he'll tell the Volturi for sure. Em's a nice enough girl for a human but I'm not about to die for her that's for sure.'_

Edward's topaz eyes darken as he turned to look at Carlisle.

"Carlisle he's only half way telling the truth the rest of it is a lie. He's being track by vampire name Marquel. There was something else there about the Volturi as well."

This time it wasn't one of the Cullens who went after Quinn it was Adam.

"You bastard, how long have you known this? You where just going to leave us here."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone, why the hell do you think I brought you here. There is safety in numbers. Then again if you would have just bit the lass and changed her we wouldn't have this issue. But no you couldn't bear to do it, when I offer what do I get, shoved through three plate glass windows."

Adam turned his golden eyes away from Quinn.

"I told you she still has family, they would notice if she of all people went missing. We just need more time."

"I'm sorry to tell you this lad, but your time with your glass human is almost up. I should have killed her months ago but I…."

Quinn's words trailed off as he was suddenly fly through the door to the Cullen's home.

Carlisle started to speak to Edward, while Emmett and Jasper followed after Adam and Quinn.

"Edward, what else did you get from Quinn and Adam's thoughts?"

However, as he turned to look at his son, he realized to his dismay that he was gone.

"It's all right Carlisle he's just gone to check on Bella and Emmaline. Its all clear now Adam's human is Bella's cousin Emmaline. This is going to be a lot more fun then I thought."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

He was nothing but a dark blur as he sped through the forest. He had to get back to Bella and make sure that she was safe and then he had somethings to discuss with Emmaline.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: This is my first Twilight story so I hoped you liked the first chapter. I'm doing my best to keep people in character so patience please.**

**Thanks,**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


	2. Trust and Answers

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim on any of the characters of Twilight that right goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**Claimer: **Emmaline Swan Turner, Adam Caleb Larkin and Quinn Michael

**AU** possibility

**Rated M (for later chapters)**

_**Last Time: **_

"_I'm sorry to tell you this lad, but your time with your glass human is almost up. I should have killed her months ago but I…."_

_Quinn's words trailed off as he was suddenly fly through the door to the Cullen's home._

_Carlisle started to speak to Edward, while Emmett and Jasper followed after Adam and Quinn._

"_Edward, what else did you get from Quinn and Adam's thoughts?"_

_However, as he turned to look at his son, he realized to his dismay that he was gone._

"_It's all right Carlisle he's just gone to check on Bella and Emmaline. Its all clear now Adam's human is Bella's cousin Emmaline. This is going to be a lot more fun then I thought."_

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

_He was nothing but a dark blur as he sped through the forest. He had to get back to Bella and make sure that she was safe and then he had some things to discuss with Emmaline._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 2: Trust and Answers**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

As Edward sped through the forest, his breathe hitched in his throat as he picked up two screams and one of them was Bella's. He gave no thought of exposing himself to Emmaline; she already knew that vampires existed. Edward paid no attention to the giggles as the two young women screamed slightly again.

In one swift movement Edward was through Bella's front door and inside her kitchen.

"Bella are you all…"

His words were cut off as he took in the scene in front of him. Sprinkles dotted both Bella and Emmaline with the color of a rainbow, whipped cream was every where. Both girls froze at seeing Edward before starting to laugh again. Edward raised an eyebrow at seeing this.

"What are the two of you doing?"

Whipped Cream however suddenly shot onto the light blue shirt he was wearing. Edward looked down at the white foam that was now staining his shirt, his bright topaz eyes seemed to shimmer in the light of the kitchen; as his gaze fell on Bella and Emmaline. They both were holding cans of whipped cream so which one was the culprit?

Edward had expected both girls to start to run, as he gave them both a lop-sided grin and came toward them. Instead a cloud of white covered his vision as both Bella and Emmaline started to laugh, Bella slipped and fell taking Emmaline with her. To which they only continued to laugh harder as Edward wiped whip cream from his face.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward's voice was laced with concern as he watched the two together; it was then that something seemed to poke him in the chest. Edward however didn't give it much thought. Why would he be angry if Bella was happy, wasn't happy what he wanted her to be?

In one quick movement Edward swiped another can of whipped cream off the counter. He only grinned as he looked down at Bella and Emmaline; Bella quickly put her hands in front of her.

"No, No Edward don't come on it wasn't me, I swear."

Edward however, just gave her a soft smile, as he started toward her.

"Alls fair in love and war Bella you should know that."

The minute I saw that can in his hands, I knew it was over and I was done for. I couldn't hold back the squeal that escape my throat as whip cream started to spiral toward me. As I was trying to pull myself up along with a face full of whip cream; I managed to slip once more. Edward started to quickly reach out and steady me. Then at the last second, Edward gaze fell on Emmaline and he stopped. Only this time, he fell with me with him on the floor and I found myself lying on top of him.

At first I was confused, why hadn't Edward caught me? Then I realized that he was afraid that his quick movement might scare Emmaline; but that didn't explain the way he was looking at my cousin. He was glaring at her almost accusing her of something. Moving myself away from Edward I started to get up only to have Edward do it for me. His eyes were no longer the light topaz that they had been earlier; they were dark amber now. Edward continued to stare at my cousin.

Before I could ask what was wrong, Edward's temper got there first. His gaze never left Emmaline.

"You can pretend all you want but I know you know what I am. So I want to hear you say it. Why did you come here, do you know of the danger your…?"

Edward's words trailed off, as Emmaline answered him.

"Yes, Edward I was pretending that I didn't know what you were for Bella's sake. After you left Bella and I talked and I found out that she was well aware that you are a vampire. Just like I told her that Adam was one as well. As for my being here I came to see Bella and to perform for the Forks Charity Drive; as for the danger I'm in I'm going to die one day so I might as well spend it with the one I love."

Edward then smirked as he looked at Emmaline.

"I see. Then I should apologize, for being so cold to you."

Emmaline however just shook her head.

"You're worried about Bella; I can respect that because I worry about her too. However Edward Cullen if the giving of my very life would keep her safe I would do it in a second."

Before I knew what was going on Emmaline was smiling and Edward was chuckling to himself. Some how I guessed I had been left out on the joke. Yet Edward's eyes were still cold and accusing as he continued to stare at my cousin.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Adam turned his golden eyes away from Quinn.

"I told you she still has family, they would notice if she of all people went missing. We just need more time."

"I'm sorry to tell you this lad, but your time with your glass human is almost up. I should have killed her months ago but I…."

Quinn's words trailed off as he was suddenly flew through the door to the Cullen's home.

"You bastard, I'll kill you."

Quinn however just continued to laugh at Adam.

"Sure you are kid, and when you can no longer tell who you are, what are you going to tell your _shelia_ then mate."

"Just shut up you don't have any right to talk about her, none."

Quinn just laughed, "Easy there mate, and your Emmaline isn't that stupid she might not fear you or the Cullens here. However that _shelia_ has never trusted me, even before my eyes turned the orange color they are now. You won't kill me mate, because you still need me. I can lead Marquel away. You might be here but you will_ never_ be family to them, you'll always be an outsider to them kido."

Adam's eyes grew dark as he glared at Quinn.

"Get out of here; go now before I change my mind."

Quinn grinned once more as he brushed himself off.

"Know this mate the sooner you get over this wanting Emmaline to be a human the better. The love the _shelia_ carries in her heart for you is no illusion; and the longer you wait the more it will be that she'll die for you especially if she thinks dying will keep you _all_ safe."

Before Emmett and Jasper could react Quinn was gone, the mist and fog of the night swirled where he once had been. Adam and others then stiffened as the sound of Quinn's voice echoed in the woods.

"_One more thing Adam, Marquel won't change her right way. He'll play with her first. Just to see how strong her will is. She's your treasure mate guard her well."_

Adam didn't even bother with looking at the Cullens as he took off at a run. Alice however walked up to Carlisle and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go after him; he is just as hot headed as Edward. Edward is with Bella and Emmaline, someone could get hurt if we don't go and try to rein them in."

Carlisle sighed and nodded his head. "You're right Alice; Edward will be easy to calm down. It's Adam that I worry about he feels betrayed right now."

"Then I will go as well, there won't be any reason for any more fighting tonight." Jasper voice was calm and yet firm.

Rosalie stepped out of the house with Esme close behind her.

"So what, we're just going to help them we don't even know them. First you give in and let Edward be with that human and now you're going to help a complete stranger."

Carlisle looked at Rosalie for a moment before speaking.

"You're right we don't know him, but I can sympathize with him. Besides the woman they were talking about is Bella's cousin that makes her family as well. I'm not going to make you go, you know that. You can stay here if you wish; Jasper, Alice and I have already made our decision. The rest of you can make your own choice, we not going to fight we are going to prevent one."

Without another word Carlisle took off at a run with Esme, Alice and Jasper following behind him. Emmett turned to look at Rosalie.

"Come on Rose, Edward's our brother and well Adam if you watch him long enough he acts almost like Edward too. So don't you think we should go too?"

Rosalie sighed as she continued to look at Emmett.

"Fine we'll go. But I'm not doing it for the newcomer or the hum…Bella and her family. I'll go for Edward and that's it."

Emmett just grinned.

"That's all I'm asking for babe that's all I'm asking." Emmett took hold of Rosalie hand and kissed it before letting it go.

He then turned and grinned as he took off in a run after the rest of their family, Rosalie right beside him.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**E**dward then suddenly glared in my direction.

"Stay inside, Bella."

Then he disappeared, I could only guess that Edward had disappear though my front door and not the air itself. Emmaline turned to look at me before she took off toward the front door.

"Emmaline, wait Edward said to stay inside."

She only looked at me for a second before continuing on her way out the door.

What awaited me outside was like nothing I had expected to see again. Edward was crouched in front of my house and Adam was only inches away.

"You're angry Adam; you shouldn't be alone with her right now. Even though that anger isn't at her you could still hurt her."

A growl rumbled out of Adam's throat and Edward hissed back as his body went tense.

"You have no right keeping me from her. Do you really think I care about your Bella right now I have enough problems right now? You read minds so I'm sure you know."

Edward's eyes remained there dark Amber color as he continued to glare at Adam. He then stiffened more as a light breeze blew. Edward then turned his cold eyes toward me.

"Don't you ever listen, I told you to stay inside?"

My eyes soon drifted over to find Emmaline she was slowly making her way far behind Adam; almost as if she was preparing to back slowly away and then run. Emmaline's left hand was drawn up into a fist. Then in the next moment, a_ thunk_ was heard it looked like something had hit Adam in the back of his shoulder. He however, didn't seem to notice it.

I reached a tentative hand out and gripped the tail of Edward's light blue shirt.

"Come on Edward, this is stupid. Fighting never solves anything."

Edward's voice had a mocking tone to it. "We're not fighting Bella, we're merely thinking about it. I would end up winning in the end."

Hearing this ticked me off a little.

"Thinking about it is almost the same thing. And I don't want either of you to win because you're not going to be fighting."

'_Bella is right Edward, there isn't going to be any fighting.'_

I wasn't sure what to think when I heard Edward sigh. I soon got my answer however as Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie appeared. Adam backed up slightly but didn't move out of his crouch. I wasn't sure why not; he had to know that Emmaline wasn't inside the house any longer.

Edward however, even seemed a little more relaxed; my first thought was _Jasper_. My eyes darted toward Adam but I didn't see much of a change in his posture maybe Jasper needed to be closer for it to work.

Carlisle held his hands up in front of him as he took a step toward Adam.

"Apologize for my son's actions. However, I'm afraid that your thoughts may have made him more than cautious toward you. You came here to us because you're looking to be able to live in peace with humans. Yet, you are worried about Emmaline and keeping her safe. As the head of this family let me assure you that we truly understand the need to protect her."

Adam didn't give Carlisle a chance to say anything.

"You don't know anything about me."

Carlisle simply nodded to him, "You're right I only know of the parts of you that Edward has seen and shared from your mind; which doesn't seem at all fair, so why don't we go back to my home and talk."

Adam had finally started to relax out of his crouch. It seemed that he was going to agree and go with Carlisle and the others. When he caught sight of Edward and Jasper looking in Emmaline's direction; well Jasper was looking and Edward seemed to be glaring at her still. Yep, he's glaring almost like a puzzle piece that you can't figure out where it goes. Well Adam doesn't seem to like it much; he started to stiffen once more. Edward gets a reading of his thoughts.

However, before Edward could say any thing. There was a _crackling _sound like one would hear if they where climbing a rock face and rocks were sliding down it. Adam jerked almost like someone had shot him. I know that I wasn't the only one that was shocked the Cullens seemed to be as well, well except Alice so she must have seen it.

Reaching a hand to the back of his dark hair, Adam then looked at the crumbled bits of rock in his hand. He then spun quickly on his heel to look behind him.

"What the_ hell_ was that for Emmaline? You but some force behind that toss, it actually hurt a little."

I however doubted his words, Emmaline was human and he was like granite, just like Edward.

"You told me to tell you when you're being a jerk. So you're being a jerk now so cut it out. This is so unfair I…"

Emmaline didn't even finish her sentence, before she was stalking off toward her car. I wasn't even sure that vampires could go into shock but Adam didn't even move as Emmaline stormed off to her car. Edward and the others didn't move either. It wasn't until Emmaline revved the engine to her gold Mercedes did Adam seem to come back to this reality.

I couldn't remember a lot about her but I did know that we both were stubborn and we both tended to cry when we where angry or upset. However, it also seemed that she became a speed demon when she was upset to, not a very good mix if you were to ask me. The engine revved again before the tired screeched and the smell of burnt rubber reached my nose. Then Emmaline was gone, Adam was soon streaking after her. I had no doubt that he would catch her.

Edward had just wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer; when Adam returned without Emmaline.

"Does that offer to talk still stand? She's not going to talk to me any until I make peace with your family and hers."

Emmett grinned over at Adam before speaking,

"Man, you look like she kicked you out of the bedroom."

At this very moment I had wished that Emmett hadn't had said that. While talking with Emmaline before the whip cream fight, I had learned that she and Adam where intimate. Hearing this made butterfly flutter in my stomach, would Edward and I ever be that way with one another?

Edward however seemed confused and overwhelmed by whatever he read inside Adam's head. Carlisle spoke before Edward could ask Adam about his relationship with Emmaline.

"Well now Adam, it most certainly does. So we should go and get aquatinted more."

Carlisle then turned too looked at Edward and me.

"Good night Bella, I'm sorry if any of this caused you grief."

"No I'm all right. I think all of this upset Emmaline more."

Carlisle seemed to think on this for a moment before his ocher eyes glanced over me once more and then looked at Edward.

"Yes, well I will have to send, my apologizes to her as well, as will someone else. I'll see you at home in a bit Edward."

Carlisle's eyes never left Edward's and I assumed that the someone, he was referring to was Edward; because Edward strangely answered him with a, "Yes, Sir."

I had never seen Edward like this before, he looked so disappointed in himself and yet there were still traces of a smirk on his face. Just when I think I have him nailed down he does something to throw me off balance.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait this chapter just didn't want to be written and I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it. Please review and tell me what you think, just don't be all out cruel.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


	3. Ties That Bind

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim on any of the characters of Twilight that right goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**Claimer: **Emmaline Swan Turner, Adam Caleb Larkin and Quinn Michael

**A/N: **I want to thank _CherryWolf713_ for all her help with this story and this chapter; without her I wouldn't have finished this chapter yet.

**AU** possibility

**Rated M (for later chapters)**

_**Last Time:**_

_Carlisle seemed to think on this for a moment before his ocher eyes glanced over me once more and then looked at Edward._

"_Yes, well I will have to send, my apologizes to her as well, as will someone else. I'll see you at home in a bit Edward."_

_Carlisle's eyes never left Edward's and I assumed that the someone, he was referring to was Edward; because Edward strangely answered him with a; "Yes, Sir."_

_I had never seen Edward like this before, he looked so disappointed of himself and yet there were still traces of a smirk on his face. Just when I think I have him nailed down he does something to throw me off balance._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 3: Ties That Bind **

**Bella's POV**

**I **felt myself shiver as the wind picked up and a cold rain started to fall. You wouldn't think someone with skin of stone would notice, but they all did even Adam. Edward's eyes were now the same ocher as Carlisle's as he looked down at me.

"We should go inside before you catch your death out here."

Edward looked like he was in pain once he realized what he had said. He then gave me one of his lop-sided grins, but his eyes said something different. It still hurt to think of my death even if he wasn't the one doing the killing. The rain in his hair glittered in the lamp light, just like his skin did in the sun.

As I turned toward the house I wrapped my arms around myself trying to stay warm. Edward noticed this and took two steps away from me. I knew he was only trying to keep me warm by stepping away from me, but to my silly heart it still felt like he was rejecting me still.

Glancing behind me I saw that Adam and the Cullen's were gone now. Edward and I were the only one's left outside. My eyes then turned to look in the direction that Emmaline's car had taken. The cold rain stung my face as it started to pick up more force. I sighed as I felt Edward pull gently on my elbow; I then let him lead me into the house. My mind must have drifted off because I didn't even realize that Edward was speaking to me.

"Bella, did you hear me? You should change out of those wet clothes and take a warm shower."

I numbly nodded my head "yes" as I noticed the red blinking light on our answering machine.

"_Hey Bells its dad, this storm is getting pretty intense so it looks like I'm going to be stuck here with Billy and Jacob tonight. Emmaline called me earlier to let me know that she was there so that makes me feel better about not being home tonight. Take care Bella and I'll see you tomorrow." _

As I started my way toward the stairs I stopped to look behind me at Edward. He grinned at me as he spoke.

"Go get warm Bella; I'll be here when you're finished. I promise."

There was a part of me that wanted to believe that and the other part wasn't to sure if he was being honest with me. So I just smiled and made my way up the stairs. I was so looking forward to the warm water washing over my freezing skin.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**T**here were many things running through my mind at this point. The knowing of yet another vampire practicing the same hunting style as my family is not what was bothering me. It was how insanely drawn he was to Emmaline that left me speechless, for his emotions almost mirrored my own. Yet hadn't Carlisle been dawn to Esme's dying form; just as Rosalie had with Emmett as well?

The desperation in his thoughts to not be seen as a monster hit home as well. I truly felt like he was a brother to me in more ways then one, yet there was that part of me that still did not trust him. The more I thought on things, the more I paced. It was on my second passing of the stairs that I caught the scent of an unfamiliar vampire.

I pulled air into my lungs though they did nothing, once more to take in the scent. It wasn't as unfamiliar as I had thought the scent was Quinn's. As I glided up the stairs in an inhuman speed I realized that Bella was in the shower. That knowledge alone calmed my un-beating heart. If she was still in the shower then she wasn't in any danger, Quinn's scent wasn't coming from there. My eyes darkened and narrowed as I turned my head too swift for it to be humanly possible; toward Bella's bedroom door.

Throwing the door open; a low feral growl escaped my throat when I realized that his scent was indeed in Bella's room. It tainted the scents of Bella and Emmaline and it did its best to mute mine and Alice's scents. Using quick stride, I went to the window and threw it open. Hoping to air the room of his stench, a million things ran rapid in my head now.

Why had he been in Bella's room, had he been lying when he said he was going to lead the vampire Marquel away from us, had he planted something in the room, was he a tracker and kept that thought from me? Did he know a tracker and he only pretended to be Adam's friend, oh my god had he taken a piece of clothing so he could track Bella to settle something with Jasper?

Whirling around I started to scan the room with my eyes. Nothing looked out of place or like it was missing. Then I noticed the grey suitcase in the corner, I knew right way that it hadn't been there this morning. Upon reaching the case, I grabbed the handle as gently as I could in my now maddened state. Dropping it on Bella's bed I flipped open its old snaps and pulled the lid open.

The honeysuckle, freesia and rose scent of Emmaline assaulted me first; it was then followed by the strong smell of nutmeg, ash and dragon's blood, Adam's scent. The suitcase belong to Emmaline, I then remembered the message from Charlie down stairs. She was supposed to be staying here tonight. However she wasn't here right now and I couldn't help but feel responsible for that; even though I had not acted alone. Carlisle was right I was going to have to apologize to Emmaline.

As the storm raged on outside, I caught the sound of something fluttering to the floor. I was couched on the other side of Bella's bed in less then a second. Snatching the paper object out of the air, my gazed then moved down to see what I now had in my hand. It was a photograph that had blown lose, it was of two small girls of seven and eight. One of the girl's was my Bella her brown eyes sparkling as she laughed. The other girl was Emmaline, she was giggling just as hard as Bella.

I was so focused on the photo in my hand I paid little heed to the sound of the door opening, because I felt no threat. However, it was the sound of Bella's gasp that forced my eyes to look away from the photograph.

My golden eyes widened as they gazed upon the beauty before them. There Bella stood in the door way of her room, a pale green towel wrapped tightly around her slim form. I couldn't get my eyes under control as they roamed over her body. The scent of strawberries came off of her in waves, I tried to look away but my body wouldn't respond to me. I watched as a drop of water fell down from her hair and slid down into the valley where her breast lay hidden by the towel.

"Edward, what's wrong, did something happened?"

Oh god, did I want to answer her, but I couldn't get my mouth to form words. My mind kept roaming to how wonderful those small mounds of flesh would feel under my cold skin? I wanted to tease the taut nipples I saw rubbing against the fabric of the towel. My presence here had not scared her just surprised her and her body was responding in kind to my own.

Not knowing what she was thinking and unsure of how long I could control myself. I reacted quickly.

"I have to go for a minute Bella, but I will come back shortly. Quinn was here in your room, I am going to go and make sure he is of no threat. Then we shall go and see to Emmaline."

Then without another thought I disappeared out of her window. I could still smell her scent even as I ran from the house which just meant that she had ran to the window after me.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Bella's POV**

**I** would have been lying if I said I hadn't been surprised to see Edward in my room. He had told me that he was going to wait down stairs so when I opened the door and saw him standing by the window. It had startled me I had no idea that it was going to do that to me or even to him.

I saw more then surprise in his eyes as he gazed at me; there was desire there and a wanting that I had never seen in Edward before. The want in his eyes scared me more then the first day I had met him. Yet I did nothing but stare right back at him feeding that desire as I did so.

"_I have to go for a minute Bella, but I will come back shortly. Quinn was here in your room, I am going to go and make sure he is of no threat. Then we shall go and see to Emmaline."_

The words he had just said echo inside my head as I stared out into the ebony night. As the earth continued to be attacked from above, I turned away from the window and got ready to dress in some dry clothes. That's when I noticed the photo laying on my bed, I had saw Edward lay something down but I wasn't sure what it was.

I reached over to hold it in my hands and saw that it was an old picture of me and Emmaline. In a time when we were young and had no idea that vampires existed; it was a time that I treasured and yet I know, I would trade that moment in a heart beat if it meant I could be with Edward forever. I knew Emmaline would have said the same thing about Adam.

My thoughts soon drifted to Edward, I hoped that he was ok. My heart pounded in my chest at the thought of him encountering Quinn by himself. I hoped that he was all right and that I wasn't the real reason he left so quickly.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**T**he blood lust was building and becoming greater and stronger I wasn't sure at first if I could hold off. I knew that I had to get away from Bella, before I did something I would regret. There were no traces of Quinn in the woods, so there was a good chance that he had come in a car. I went only as far out as the mountains' bottom; it was land that belonged to my family. I didn't have to look long before I ran across a young and eager mountain lion that wanted to pick a fight with me. He however let off a scream first and I followed with a low growl and hiss.

My mind however, was still on Bella and a host of other things, so I hadn't fully let the blood lust and instinct take over. So the young male managed to catch the sleeve of my shirt tearing it. I felt not real pain as his claws came in contact with my stone skin. It did however anger me about the shirt I was wearing. I had shared some happiness with Bella tonight in it and now it was ruined.

So I allowed the anger and lust fill me until my eyes where as dark as the midnight sky on the night of the new moon. A fierce growl escaped me as I lunged forward, it was all over before the large cat had any hope of doing anything more to me. With the lion drained of all its blood I felt a little better, I felt better enough to be able to see Bella again.

There was no stopping the curse that escaped my lips as I looked down at the tattered sleeve of my shirt. My eyes gazed down at the white strain that was on the front of it. Tonight with Bella and Emmaline's help I had experienced something human I had never had before. The hardest thing for me in that small moment was to let go and allow myself to fall just as a human would have; just so I could gauge Emmaline reaction to me.

Turning in the direction of my home, I caught sight of small cotton balls of snow mixed in with the cold rain. Water was flowing down my face from the rain that just now starting to turn into snow. I glanced once more at the still body of the lion as I laid him to rest in a hole in a rock embankment; if he only knew how his life had just help save some one from becoming a monster maybe he would have been more willing.

Once I returned home I scaled up the tree closest to my room and jumped I then turned the knob and walked inside. Though it was dark inside my room, I could see just fine. I already knew that my family was aware I was here. However I had no plans of going down stairs, I may understand Adam a little, but I wasn't ready to face him. Undoing the buttons on my ruined shirt with smooth quick fingers; I then tossed it across the small chair in my room. I shook my wild hair out and then reached in my closet and pulled out a slivery grey knitted sweater. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella was also wearing grey so then we matched; like we had on that day that seemed so long ago.

I then walked back to the two open glass french doors, I turned and closed them gently and then I jumped straight down, my feet where barely on the ground before I had my keys out of my pocket and was sliding into my car. I ignored all of the worried thoughts of my family as I drove down our driveway. I would tell them about Quinn being in Bella's room later.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Emmaline's POV**

**I**f there was one thing that I had from my mother was the Swan temper. What does that mean you ask, it means that when ever I'm mad and upset I cry and when I cry it's hard? Not that I've ever seen Uncle Charlie cry when he was mad. To be truthful I shouldn't be driving this fast or driving at all right now. Why was it that men are so pig headed at times, especially ones who have seen a couple of centuries? I was almost to my childhood home, which was now mine. No matter how much my Aunt had tried to get the deed to it so she could sell it.

My father made sure that there was no loophole for my Aunt Lucia to find. I couldn't wait to be _home_, it was so nice to be able to say it. I hadn't realized how much I missed my real home, with my budding rise in frame. I have a feeling it was just what Lucia wanted. Desire flooded through me as my fingers ached to touch the keys of the baby grand piano that my parents had saved and scarped to get me for my tenth birthday. I also remembered the acoustic guitar that my father had brought home to me when I was eight. My mother's love of music was what had first lit the flame within me for music. The guitar and my father were second together.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I took in the four bedroom cottage. It wasn't really that big on the outside. However it had four bedrooms, one was my parents, one was my dad's office, the third was mine and the last was supposed to be my sisters. However she died the same day we were born. I felt like there was an emptiness inside of me because of it. Then I meet Adam and that emptiness became full.

There was no stopping the smile that lit up my face as I saw Galeno, step out onto the small porch.

"Aloha, Ms. Turner it is good to have you home. I've been keeping the house up just like you wanted. I have only cleaned, so everything is just how it was when you went away four and a half years ago."

Galeno then frowned at me.

"It is raining buckets and you have no coat on, or even an umbrella."

I laughed lightly at his concern for me.

"I'll be fine, Galeno I've missed the rain and snow. Don't get me wrong I like the sun, but I was missing my white Christmases."

The house was warm, and inviting he had taken great care to make sure that it was always warm. I was about to walk to the closest but I stopped myself. Galeno seemed to notice my hesitation.

"My lady do you remember how I told you that I touched nothing? It's not completely true, your parent coats where moved from the closet to their room. My wife and I thought it would be best."

I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't be they were just trying to save me some hurt, until I was ready for it all.

"It's okay Galeno, it was very sweet of you."

I moved toward the closet and hung my coat up inside. I then turned to look at Galeno.

"Galeno, you have a long drive ahead of you and I'm here now. So why don't you go ahead and go home to Felisa I'm sure she'll be happy to see you home early."

He didn't question me, Galeno just smiled back and me and bowed as he went to gather his things to leave. Four minutes later, I heard the door close and I was alone in the house of what seemed to be a very brief childhood. I didn't remember fun, love or laughter after my Aunt Lucia gained custody of me.

Uncle Charlie tried but he was divorced and in the eyes of the lawyer and the judge that my Aunt had managed to play, it didn't look good. Tears welled in my eyes the day I was told I was going to Los Angeles California to live with Lucia. I was thirteen and I should have had a choice, but Aunt Lucia always found ways around to get what she wanted.

"_Please Uncle Charlie don't let her take me. I don't want to leave Forks I want to say here with you. Please, Uncle Charlie, do something none of this feels right I know you know it too."_

"_You're right kido, nothing about this is right, but right now my hands are tied. I promise I'll find a way we'll be a family just like your mom and dad wanted."_

_As my Aunt and her thug of a lawyer tried to pull me away from Charlie; I got free and broke into a run toward Charlie until I was in his arms again._

"_I love you Uncle Charlie."_

"_I love you too, Em."_

Feeling tears break free and cascading down my face broke me out of my painful memory. My dad and Uncle Charlie were the only two, people to call me Em. Though that was the first time Uncle Charlie had called me that since the death of my parents two months before. He would always mumble something about not being right with out my father being here. He wouldn't call me Emma either because that was what my mother had always called me. So I threw out nicknames and stuck with Emmaline.

Bringing my fingers up to my face I brushed away the unwanted tears and with them one of the many memories I wanted to forget. I made my way into the house living room and there in all its shiny black glory was my baby grand piano. Walking over to it I lifted the cover up off of the keys, I then sat down on the bench and gently tested the keys. The notes I struck where in tune just like the very first day I had gotten it.

As my fingers started to gently glide across the keys, the melody of _Fur Elise _jumped out at me yet I had no music with me. Just the memory of my mother playing it for me and teaching me the notes, it was a song that I would refuse play anywhere else because it was a song that belong to my mother and I.

The rain outside was starting to turn into ice and snow, and I was now in my own world. There was pain there, because it was just a memory, but it was one of the happy ones I had of my parents. My fingers poured out Debussy's _Valse romantique_ next it was one of my father's favorites. I was unaware of the time, but after that I began playing _Clair de_ _lune_. I had found the music in the piano bench. I had played _Clair de lune_ at the last music recital I had gone to perform in with my parents watching proudly in the audience.

The second time I had played it, had been at one of my Aunt's party. It was the same night that I had met Adam Larkin, he was the one person who saw my true loneliness; as I played the melody about the moonlight. When I first looked into his strange topaz eyes, I saw a haunting sadness, uncertainty and pain as he gazed at me. After that first beautiful moonlit night, I started to pick up on things that no human had ever noticed about him.

I continued to put more passion into the keys as I played; tears of sadness and happiness were now mixed together and stung the corners of my eyes as I continued to play. I played for the happiness of my past and for the happiness of my future.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**I **hoped that Bella had not worried too much about while I was away. She had a talent of worrying about everyone else, instead of herself. Bella would think that my leaving had something to do with something that she had done. It wasn't Bella that I was mad at it was at myself, for having such a vulgar thought toward Bella. One slip in my control and our night of passion would be a night of death. I could end up biting her and not be able to stop. Or I could be running a hand down her neck and snap it like a twig.

The rain was gone now and huge white flakes lay in their wake, in the cool air the wet ground was already starting to freeze. Being man made the roads were the first to start to freeze and the snow was more then happy to stick to it. It was during my drive towards Bella's and what I had wanted to do to her. I caught a flash of a memory that I had pulled from Adam.

The sheets of the bed were twisted around his pale body and her flushed one. I couldn't keep myself from wondering how, how was he able to resist Emmaline's scent to be able to share such an intimate moment with her with out the blood lust being too much causing him to lose it, and causing her death? It was something that made me want to learn to trust Adam so then I could ask him about the absolute control he had over myself and the monster within.

Seeing Bella's house through the now heavy snow fall made me smile. In a few seconds I would be with Bella again, it was so wrong and yet I truly couldn't keep myself away. Bella was set in her ways with no fear that our relationship would end badly. I however, had nothing but fear, that I would get caught up in the moment for just a second and that was all I needed to end her fragile life.

It was then that my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I smiled as I saw who it was.

"_Edward, are you all right? Where are you?"_

I chuckled lightly into the phone.

"I'm fine love, really. As for where I am I'm just outside your front door; can I come in the front or should I continue to sneak in through your window as always."

I laughed to myself as I heard Bella's feet hurriedly rush down the stairs. The door quickly flew open and I chuckled more as I flipped my phone closed and reached out to steady Bella as she lost her balance slightly.

"Easy Bella, is there a fire somewhere I missed?"

"Edward, I'm so sorry, if I did something to upset yo…"

I gently laid two fingers against her lips to quiet her.

"I told you once before, it was nothing you did, it was me and only me."

I pulled farther away from her not wanting Bella to be intoxicated with my presence before going to check on Emmaline. I was sure that right now that she had forgotten all about her cousin.

"Bella, do you still want to check on Emmaline?"

"What, oh yeah right yes we do. I mean I do."

Her stammer of words made me smile. We didn't completely match in our choice of clothes but they weren't far apart. I wore a silvery grey sweater, while Bella had a silvery blue. Bella always looked stunning in blue no matter the color. We both had on light blue fade jeans on. I held the crook of my arm out toward Bella as I spoke.

"Shall, we be going then love?"

Bella gave me one of her small smiles as she looped her arm through my own. I took in her small gasp at the now heavy snow fall. My guess was that she had been unaware that the rain had become snow.

"Don't worry Bella, snow or not I can still drive."

After helping Bella into my car, I shut the door and walked to my side; breathing in the cold air quickly as I tried to find Emmaline's scent. It was rather difficult with Bella being so close and with their scents being so similar; but then I picked up the scent of honeysuckle and I knew the direction she had taken.

Emmaline's scent wasn't heading toward Port Angeles or even Seattle like I thought it would be. It was still in Forks, but just where was she going to in Forks besides the Swan home?

My only guess was that I would find my questions once we got there. I glanced over at Bella as I climbed into the car she gave me one of her small smiles and I felt as if my un-beating heart had melted. It then came to me that maybe Bella would know where Emmaline had gone once we were moving in the same direction. I revved the gas with my foot and took off. By tomorrow morning I was hoping to have a better understanding of Emmaline, with that I was hoping I could go home, and understand Adam more as well.

I truly am a selfish creature, for my understanding of Emmaline had two meanings. I was hoping that by understanding her more and getting to know her I could rid myself of the jealously I felt toward her when she was with Bella. Jasper, had actually laughed at me for being jealous of a human female; which only fueled the self-loathing I had for myself right now.

Tonight I was going to get the answers I wanted, so I could put some of this behind me so I could move forward with Bella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: I know I don't have that many readers, but Happy Holidays to the ones I have. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and get to know Emmaline a little better. The next chapter will not just be from Edward's & Carlisle's as well. Let me know if you would like to here from some else like Adam, Alice, or Jasper. I will have three different POV in the chapter. **

**Secondly, I have a new story I hope to have posted the 23****rd**** if not the 24****th****. It's called My Goddess, My Heart, its Edward/Bella other pairs are the same J/A, R/Emm, Carlisle/Esme though the story is mostly about Edward and Bella. It's an AU story here is the summary.**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touch her warm skin, sunlight steamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

**I love reviews by the way they make my day shiny and bright!**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


	4. Memories through Time

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim on any of the characters of Twilight that right goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**Claimer: **Emmaline Swan Turner, Adam Caleb Larkin and Quinn Michael

**(A/N: Okay, I'm going to apologize now just in case the ending of this chapter does not meet approval. I was a bit emotional after writing about Adam's sad past. So I'm not sure if the ending will meet the standards. However, I do hope every one will enjoy regardless.)**

_**Last Time: **_

_**Edward's POV**_

_My only guess was that I would find my questions once we got there. I glanced over at Bella as I climbed into the car she gave me one of her small smiles and I felt as if my un-beating heart had melted. It then came to me that maybe Bella would know where Emmaline had gone once we were moving in the same direction. I revved the gas with my foot and took off. By tomorrow morning I was hoping to have a better understanding of Emmaline, with that I was hoping I could go home, and understand Adam more as well._

_I truly am a selfish creature, for my understanding of Emmaline had two meanings. I was hoping that by understanding her more and getting to know her I could rid myself of the jealously I felt toward her when she was with Bella. Jasper, had actually laughed at me for being jealous of a human female; which only fueled the self-loathing I had for myself right now._

_Tonight I was going to get the answers I wanted, so I could put some of this behind me so I could move forward with Bella._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 4: Memories through Time **

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Carlisle's POV **

I had known that Edward would stay with Bella tonight that was why I was stunned to sense his presence upstairs. I shared a quick glance, with Alice her eyes held a sadness that I couldn't understand. It was later that I understood, something had happened with Bella. I knew from Alice's eyes that Bella was fine; Edward however was upset with himself. He was also still angry with Adam so I knew it would be a while before he showed himself to us to night. For it wasn't long before his presence upstairs disappeared and we all heard the engine to his car rev.

So I did the next best thing I could do for my family, study Adam so to speak. To truly gauge what he was like. Adam's eyes were a very bright butterscotch color which told me that he had just fed recently. There wasn't a hint of red in the irises of his eyes, which led me to believe that everything that Edward had read earlier was the truth. However, I would have liked nothing other then to have Edward here now to tell me what Adam was thinking.

The look on Jasper's face told me what I needed, for the look of his face was on of pain and confusion. Taking in an unneeded breath I prepared myself to speak.

"You will have to forgive my family, my eldest son to be precise. Edward can get a little…"

My words were stopped and finished by Adam.

"Protective sometimes, I can understand really its no big deal. I'm more pissed at myself right now. I broke a promise after I said I wouldn't so now I'm paying for it. I don't place any blame on Edward at all he was just trying to protect his heart…I mean Bella."

I did my best to keep my smile to myself; the similarities between Adam and Edward were amazing. If their builds and hair color didn't scream their differences, I would have thought them to be twins.

The way he had said that Edward had been trying to protect his heart instead of Bella's name at first; led me to believe that if anyone in this room understood Edward more it was Adam. I found it to be extremely curious that there were two people in the same family that didn't seem to hold fear of us with our lifestyle; even though they were aware that the control over the blood lust could slip spelling the end for both Bella and Emmaline.

I felt my family's eyes on me, all urging me to begin explaining our lifestyle in Forks as well as my questions upon Adam. Just by looking into his rich golden orbs, I knew he understood how we lived so I started with what I was sure my family wanted to know. They wanted more information on Adam and how he came to be, along with what his life had been like before he came here.

"Adam, I don't mean to be rude, or to cause you any undue pain. However, before my family and I even consider making our family any larger then the eight of us. We need to know more about you. Just to see how long you have been on the road you now walk."

I noticed how Adam let out a practiced sigh, before he spoke.

"I see, no its fine. It's just figuring out where to start. I suppose the beginning is always best."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Adam's POV**

Carlisle Cullen had just said the eight of them; at first I didn't understand there were only seven of them. Then I realized he was counting Bella as well in their family. I had told them that I would start at the beginning, which I had already shared with Edward being that he and I were from the same century I felt like we were kindred spirits. I however had my doubts that I had a soul, Quinn had never argued with me over that but Emmaline had.

"I was born in the year 1900; I was some what the middle child of five. I had an older sister and brother who were born three years before me. After me were my baby sister and brother. My family was of the middle class, my father worked two jobs to provide for us. My mother quilted blankets and other thing and sold them, depending on what the best offer of payment was."

As I sat there trying to remember my past, I felt as if I was being draw back into it. The Cullen home was soon being replaced by cobble stone streets and horse drawn buggies and carriages.

_Chicago, Illinois the windy city as it will be called someday. We had only lived here for about five years now. My sister Rebecca had married shortly after coming here, one year later she died while trying to give birth to my niece. After we moved to Chicago we lost touch with my big brother Eli, who was married with a family of his own. It left my mother Emily with just myself, my little sister Abigail, age ten and my little brother Samuel, age eight. _

_My mother continued to peddle the streets with her goods and making what extra money she could to put a side a little to save. I was seventeen when Abigail became sick first, and then Samuel. I helped my mother daily with their care. Soon she herself succumbed to the illness as well. Samuel died in my arms three days after our mother took ill. My father Joshua Larkin did his best not to cry in front of me but I knew better. Our happy world was being ripped apart and the doctor had no answer. _

_After my father left that day with Samuel's still little body I never saw him again. My panic of not knowing where my father was, wore down on me when I realized that I was coming down with a fever as well now. When I awoke on the 15__th__ day of May 1917, I was not greeted with smiles or praises that a young man who was now eighteen would receive I was blanketed with grief. Sometime in between my moments of awake and sleep Abigail's once lively body had given out on her, and she had died with no one with her to tell her that where she was going would have a glorious field of flowers in any color she could imagine._

_Doing my best to fight off the dizziness that was sweeping through me, and the knots that were in my stomach threatening to expel what little I had eaten to keep my strength. I gasped, and my brown eyes widened in surprise when my mother opened her now pale brown eyes to look at me, she was pleading with me. Her hand was cold as she reached out and weakling grabbed my wrist._

"_Adam, my sweet boy, you must go now. There is nothing more for you here; it is a house of death and sadness."_

_Her voice was becoming straggled as she spoke to me._

"_I don't wish for you to see me when I go. I want you to smile again, I want you to be saved from all this hurt. Go on my son, its okay. Everything will be better soon, my son."_

_They tell you that the only thing a vampire remembers is the pain of being changed. I however remember more. My vision blurred as I fought to keep the tears at bay. I was eighteen now and I now had nothing. Abigail my baby sister who would have been eleven in a mere ten days was now gone, her life snuffled out like a candle flame._

_My mother's breathes became wheezes, before she took her last breath. It also most seemed as if someone had placed something heavy on her chest. She struggle for air once more, as I stood there watching. I tried to make myself move but it was like I was nailed to our floor. Then her chest stilled, her lungs had stopped pulling air into her body. _

_I wasn't sure how long I stood there, staring at her; she had not died in her sleep like Samuel and sweet Abigail. Her once shiny black hair was dull and lifeless; her skin was now taunt on her face. Her once bright brown eyes, where now dull and lifeless. _

_Someone started to shake me, it took me several minutes to realize that the shaking was me. My body was shaking with low sobs. I let myself crumble to the floor as my anguish and grief washed over my body. After must have been hours I realized that my mouth was dry and I was confused upon awaking. _

_It took two tries, to pull myself off of the floor. The family and life I had known were now gone. I turned and ran from the house, refusing to look back at it. I'm not sure how long I stumbled in the darkness, before my weakening body collapsed in an alleyway. I knew now that I had been sicker then I had first thought. My muscles ached and I could barely lift my head. _

_So lost in my delirium I was that I could barely understand the words that they spoke. Then there was the fire that erupted within me. At first I was sure that it had been because of the fever, the fire however, began to spread through me like a brush fire. Right before my hearing became blocked as if too much cotton was put in my ears; I had heard some one mutter a curse. _

"_Damn it all to hell, well I don't suppose I can leave you here now."_

"_Oh darling isn't he beautiful? We can keep him and bring him with us, can't we?"_

"_No, I'm going to take him with me. He's my responsibility now, so you just go on with out me."_

_I don't remember much after that, besides the endless days of fires. A voice would speak to me at times. His accent wasn't from anywhere I had been before. The burning then stopped one day all together, I remembered taking a huge breath, but nothing happen. My ears were picking up on sounds I had never noticed before._

_When I sat up on the bed suddenly, I heard a woman scream, the sound caused me to tense. I then noticed that this wind worn man, had skin as pale as marble. His hair hung down to his shoulders. _

"_Now that's no way to be with a young man, shelia girl, especially after what he has been through."_

_I was vaguely aware of a strange burning in the back of my throat. My eyes which now seemed to pick up fragments of light I had never seen grew wide in horror as I watch him run a blade of a knife along her throat._

"_Come on now son, it's a whole lot easier if you just give into it."_

_The second I caught the sweet scent of her blood, I was on the other side of the room with the slim body of the blue eyed blond hair woman. I buried myself in her neck as I pulled her blood and her life from her body. Once no more blood flowed from her body I lifted my head up and I was greeted with her lifeless blue orbs staring at me; reminding me of my mother's own death stare._

_Startled by what I had just done, I threw the corpse away from me. I heard the sound of bones breaking as she hit the wall on the other side of the room._

"_Take it easy there, mate you're brand new right now. So you have to be careful._

_Hearing his words I launched myself at him, pinning his body against my body and a brick wall._

"_What did you do to me, what am I?" Though I was sure I knew the answer, I had heard the tales of blood drinkers but I never thought they were true. _

_I had learned shortly after that his name was Quinn Michael. For months after that he put up with my guilt, and hate for myself. I knew that this wasn't what my mother had wanted for me. So one night when Quinn and I had gone in different directions to hunt I stumbled across and injured dog. His blood wasn't as sweet as a human; but my desperation and wanting to be more then a blood thirsty monster led me to attack him._

_Once I learned that consuming animal blood wouldn't kill me I began to try other kinds. Rats were only half filling when there were a large amount but their blood was thin with no favor to it. For a more thrilling hunt I tried deer next, their blood wasn't as rich as the humans I had consumed or the dog that first night. Their blood did have a sweet taste to it, but it was a sweetness of a clover field._

_After six centuries away from Quinn, he found me. My appearance startled him; well it was my golden eyes that had done the scaring. He asked me a million questions all of which I answered. So Quinn decided he would give it a try, he had some how managed to do it. Though it was much easier for me to walk among humans then it was for him. He still did it. I told him about my experiences and my strong desire to try high school. Seeing that it was something that made me happy, he agreed. Though I never understand why he did any of it. Then one day, while we were passing through the city of Los Angeles, California, a young freshman girl caught my eye. I watched with curious eyes as someone brushed by her knocking her books to the ground; just as the sky was opening up above her._

_I was at her side, before Quinn could say a word. I held an umbrella over her head as I helped her with her books. When she smiled at me it was the most beautiful thing I had seen. Her eyes were mismatched one golden brown, the other violet. _

"_Thank you."_

_I was about to say things back when I noticed a light headedness over come me. Placing the books in her hands, I left the umbrella and disappeared into the pouring rain. Climbing back into the car I realized that it wasn't just the wonderful scent that called out to me. It was her whole being I wanted her more, then any other human in the world._

_So I watched her from the shadows the rest of that year. After that I watched as her Aunt pushed her deeper into playing for the public, her voice was the sweetest sound to my ears, I knew nothing that compared to it. I came upon her one night playing at one of the many parties her Aunt and agent Lucia put together._

_She played each note to Clair de lune beautifully, yet as she played I noticed a deep sadness in her eyes that had not been there a year earlier. That was when Emmaline noticed me in the shadows, and smiled at me. It was then that I knew I could no longer watch this angel from the shadows. I needed to be in her life, I could no longer stand to see the sadness in her beautiful eyes._

"_Hello, I'm Adam Larkin. You're the famous Emmaline Langer."_

_I watched in wonder as her face turned red with a blush._

"_Emmaline Langer is a stage name, so I can try and have a life. My real name is Emmaline Swan Turner._

_I smiled back at her, "Your still Emmaline in the end; however I do like the sound of the second."_

_Emmaline's eyes held with mine for a moment, but I couldn't read her thoughts. I didn't have a special talent like Quinn or a few of the other vampires I had met in my life time._

**&&TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

As I slowly started too faded out of the past and back into the present; I realized that there where six pairs of eyes watching me carefully full of understanding and pity even.

"So that's pretty much what led me here."

My eyes glanced over to the one known as Jasper; if I was correct he could gauge people emotions. So knowing how I myself was feeling I knew he was feeling the same way; I stood up from the seat they have given me.

"Forgive me, I have come and caused your family trouble I should go. Thank you for your hospitality, and again I apologize for the intrusion."

As I headed toward the door to leave it wasn't Carlisle's voice that caused me to stop; but someone else's voice.

"Wait, you should stay, and I think you're wrong about not having a talent. I could read the pain in your eyes as you told us your story, so I was waiting for the pain that you were feeling to wash over me it never came. You are some how able to filter your emotions, however I wonder how it will effect you if it were to all come to a head."

Jasper's words confused me it wasn't until Carlisle started to speak that I started to understand.

"What I think Jasper is trying to say, is that you have the ability to feel someone else's pain whether it is emotional or physical. It may have stemmed from every pain or hardship you pulled through as a human. Perhaps you've never noticed it because you were never truly close to some one until you met Emmaline, by then you were filled with so much of your own pain that hers was nothing; until you saw it in her eyes when she looked at you."

Carlisle was leaning toward trusting me as was Esme do to her husband and then Alice and Jasper. Emmett continued to stare at me while Rosalie looked away from me. Several minutes later I took Carlisle and Jasper's words to heart as I started to discover more about myself. A searing pain then suddenly shot through my chest catching me off guard my eyes widened in surprise. Emmaline was hurting wherever she was at; the sorrow that I was feeling came to me whenever she thought about her parents. Before I had just thought that is was my own sorrow over the loss of my family and now I understood. The sorrow I feel from time to time wasn't just mine but hers as well; it was the reason I felt such sorrow all the time. Deep down inside since the death of her parents she felt this pain.

It was about to drive me insane, so I could only imagine what this was doing to her. Carlisle's voice broke through the fog I was in once it started to clear; I noticed that Emmett was standing beside me holding me up. For in that moment I felt like my legs had been ripped away.

"Adam, what is it what happened."

"Emmaline," without even looking any of the Cullens I disappeared into the night; though I was sure that they were right behind me.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**C**oming around the turn, I spotted a stone house. I caught the final notes of _Clair de lune,_ as it was coming to a close. I glanced over at Bella and watched her nodded.

"It makes sense for her to come here; this is where she grew up; before the accident that is and then she left and not by choice."

As I climbed out of the car, I noticed that the snow fall was no longer as heavy as it had been earlier. If it weren't for my unnatural eye sight I might not have noticed the lighter snow fall. I walked at a human pace to walk around the car and open Bella's door. Taking her hand I helped her step out into the snow.

We were on our way to the front door, when I was suddenly assaulted by Emmaline's thoughts. Whatever wall that had been there earlier in the day was gone now. It took me a moment to realize that what I was seeing or hearing wasn't really thoughts at all; they were memories. I saw flames first as if they were right in front of me; causing me to jump slightly, then screams.

'_Don't leave me don't go. Please don't go, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'_

Shaking Emmaline's last thoughts from my mind I realized that the scream were no longer a thought, but real. The front door being wide open, confirmed that I had been distracted by Emmaline's thoughts. Bella was already inside the house, she was calming Emmaline from whatever had happened. For I could already feel the clarity of Emmaline's thoughts fading back to a keyhole now.

I pulled the door closed behind me as I stepped over the threshold. I followed both of their scents into a bedroom. Upon reaching the doorway I realized that this room must have belonged to Emmaline's parents. Bella had climbed into the bed and was sitting next to her, I became in traced as I watched Bella say southing things to Emmaline. To which she then grew quite in her sleep; not once did she stir as if to awaken.

Making my way to the bed I slowly sat down on the end of the bed. Bella's dark eyes were full of sadness as she looked up at me.

"Bella, what happened to Emmaline's parents? I saw things, the things she was thinking or dreaming about. That's never happened to me before its not apart of my gift."

I watched as Bella started to chew on her bottom lip; which told me that she was nervous and upset as well.

"Emmaline's parents Rae Swan, and Sage Turner died in a car accident when she was thirteen. Emmaline was the only survivor, though no one knows how she did."

My brow drew down as I frown slightly at Bella's words. However, it wasn't Bella who spoke next in was Adam. I had sensed his thoughts mere seconds ago, with a few of my family. Alice had just had a vision, in the vision Emmaline was singing, dancing and swirling in the middle of a meadow. However, Alice had no idea what it meant, and neither did I.

"What Bella means is that no one in Forks knows how Emmaline made it out of the car. It was mangled pretty bad, firefighters and a rescue team arrived right as the car exploded into flames."

I then gave Adam a curious look. He returned my look with a small smirk.

"When I met Emmaline she made me want to know more about her. So I came to her home town and looked through the archives."

Adam then gave me a sheepish look, "I apologize for earlier, I over reacted a little. I should have…"

I however stopped him from saying anything more.

"You have nothing to apologize for, we were both being protective."

I stole a glance at Bella as she shifted ever so slightly beside her cousin.

"I think we both will agree that we guard something much more precious."

My eyes stayed on Adam as he glided over to the other side of the bed. I had to steel myself from growling low in my throat. He wasn't going to hurt Bella, but Bella's motherly actions toward her cousin had made me want to protect Emmaline as well. Earlier today she had been so bubbly I would have thought that Alice had some how gotten to her. This evening though I had gotten a glimpse of someone else. I saw now that though she had grown and had maturity that rivaled Bella's; she was still that child that had never truly been able to morn for her parents.

Humans were supposed to shy away from us. However, just like Bella I watched as Emmaline snuggled closer to Adam as he lifted her into his arms.

'_You may have fallen asleep here Emmaline, but you don't have to awake up here.'_

I wouldn't argue with him on that it would be better if she could awake somewhere else. Where that was in this house I had no clue. The images I had seen in my mind as Emmaline dreamed still bothered me. What did it all mean?

Walking out of the room I noticed that the door at the end of the hallway was closed. The doorknob I noticed was older then the other and didn't match. With my own hand being cold I didn't register the coldness I suppose the knob was supposed to have. The lock gave away with a mere turn of my wrist.

I then stared in wonder and disbelief at what lay before my ageless eyes. To which only led to more questions to swirl within me.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: I know, I know you want to kill me. This is the first chapter that has taken a lot out of me. The main reason I could relate to Adam and Emmaline. Six years ago I lost my dad it still feels fresh sometimes. I do hope this chapter has piqued more interested and I hope your New Year is wild and fun.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko) **


	5. Pain, Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim on any of the characters of Twilight that right goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**Claimer: **Emmaline Swan Turner, Adam Caleb Larkin and Quinn Michael

**A/N: This goes out to Krissy if you make it this far in the story I promise things will become clear. I apologize to anyone who is confused. **

**Happy Reading!**

_**Last Time:**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_Humans were supposed to shy away from us. However, just like Bella I watched as Emmaline snuggled closer to Adam as he lifted her into his arms._

'_You may have fallen asleep here Emmaline, but you don't have to awake up here.'_

_I wouldn't argue with him on that it would be better if she could awake somewhere else. Where that was in this house I had no clue. The images I had seen in my mind as Emmaline dreamed still bothered me. What did it all mean?_

_Walking out of the room I noticed that the door at the end of the hallway was closed. The doorknob I noticed was older then the other and didn't match. With my own hand being cold I didn't register the coldness I suppose the knob was supposed to have. The lock gave away with a mere turn of my wrist._

_I then stared in wonder and disbelief at what lay before my ageless eyes. To which only led to more questions to swirl within me._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 5: Pain, Before the Storm**

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Adam's POV **

**M**y eyes never left her still form as Carlisle checked her over. She didn't move once when his cold hand brushed against her skin. I tensed even more as I watched Carlisle frowned.

"What is it, what's the matter?"

Carlisle's topaz eyes were soft as they looked over at me.

"Adam, when was the last time Emmaline, has slept?"

I had to give it some thought before I answered Carlisle's question. Emmaline was a brilliant actor at times when she wanted to be. It was one of her glorious traits that I hated.

"Yesterday, evening I think. She slept for four hours, and then woke up right before we crossed the state line and then into Port Angeles."

Carlisle's frown grew deeper. "She needs more rest then that. Emmaline has a slight fever, which could be a result of not enough sleep."

I couldn't stop the snobbish laugh that erupted from within me.

"Emmaline has been a musical child prodigy since she was ten. If you want her to have more rest then you'll have to take it up with her agent Lucia. Lucia is also her Aunt. The way she books her for tours is ridiculous."

Carlisle was now taking a stereoscope out of his bag.

"I just might do that."

I smirked at the smugness of my voice as I spoke.

"Good luck, with that Lucia is a she devil. I've tried everything to get her to cut back on Emmaline's performing with no luck."

Carlisle glanced back at me as he spoke, "Emmaline's eighteen now, what control could she have over Emmaline."

I sighed as I answered Carlisle.

"I wish I knew, every time I think Lucia is going to loosen the noose around Emmaline's neck she tightens it."

Carlisle shook his head as he went back to examining her. I smiled slightly as Emmaline flinched at the touch of the stereoscope. A cold vampire touches her she doesn't move, but a cold piece of metal makes her jump. That was my Emmaline for you; I stiffened slightly as Carlisle noticed the necklace around her neck.

He gently lifted it up to look at the two rings that adorn the chain. Carlisle turned his topaz eyes toward me. It was then that I noticed that Esme, Alice, Jasper and everyone excluding Edward and Bella where in the room. I turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"Adam, are these, what I think they are?"

"If you're asking me if they are an engagement and wedding rings then you would be right. Emmaline is my wife and she has been for three months now. Also before anyone asked no, no one knows. Not even Bella and Charlie, we did it in secret. Just like the performances that Emmaline is doing in Port Angeles and here in Forks are going to be her last. Lucia doesn't even know anything about that."

I glanced around the room at my, would be family I suppose. At first I couldn't figure out what they were so focused on. Then the realization dawned on me, this was the first time any of them had seen Emmaline besides Edward himself.

Alice's sing song voice suddenly chirped.

"Edward was right she does smell a lot like Bella. Then again Bella is still here so that could be it."

I however shook my head.

"No you're right Alice, Bella and Emmaline do have a similar scent. If I wasn't so use to Emmaline's scent I'd be confused as well. I'm sure Edward feels the same about Bella in essence."

I tensed slightly as I watched Esme flit over the side of the bed where Carlisle was starting to pack things up.

"She's very pretty, the shade of her hair and the shape of her nose is almost like Bella's."

I watch with wary eyes as Carlisle and Esme shared a secret moment together. Then Carlisle leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, before ending the kiss and smiling down at her.

"We will see my darling; I don't think the time is right as of now. They are however most welcome in our home."

Someone behind me growled, I only needed one guess to figure out who is was. Carlisle however, quickly reprimanded them.

"That's enough for now Rosalie. Like I said earlier tonight; no one is forcing you to be here."

My attention flicked back to Emmaline as I watched Esme reached out and brush a strand of hair way from her sweaty brow. I ended up biting my tongue, for all the good it would do me to keep the growl that was trying to rip its way out of my chest down.

Esme then quickly whipped her hand away.

"I'm so sorry, I should have asked first."

I managed to hold my composer as I filtered my words out of my mouth.

"No it's fine, it's been to long since she has had a mother's touch."

I didn't glance at Rosalie or any of the others as I slipped out the door. I was back a second later with a small bowl of water and a cloth. Esme then floated to my side.

"May I?" She was pointing to the bowl in my hands.

I sighed and handed it to her, Esme smiled gently at me as she took it and glided back to the bed. I leaned against the wall as Esme gently wiped the beads of sweat away.

"You're wrong Carlisle; it's not the stress or the touring that is running her down. It's her nightmares. Every night for the last seven weeks, she keeps having the same nightmare over and over. It got to the point that I had to get a doctor to give her something to help her sleep at night and in the end that didn't do a thing to help either."

Then before I knew it I was pacing the room as I spoke.

"I can protect her from physical things that can harm her. However, how do I protect her from her dreams? Every night that she cries out in her dreams or screams in terror; I die slowly inside."

"I believe that yesterday was the first time she slept without taking anything to help her sleep. Then today in this house, I feel like the ghost of her past are haunting her and refuse to leave her be."

Suddenly I felt Carlisle firm but gentle touch on my shoulder.

"She seems to be calm and is resting well. We should go and let her be, call me if there is any change."

I looked over at Emmaline's sleeping form as I nodded my head. I then decided to follow them out. She seemed like she was resting peaceful for now. So it should be all right if I left for a few minutes to take care of some things. I was also aware that Bella and Edward were still here as well.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**T**helock gave away with a mere turn of my wrist. I then stared in wonder and disbelief at what lay before my ageless eyes. To which only led to more questions to swirl within me. It took me a few seconds to realize that I wasn't alone; Bella was now standing beside me.

I did my best understand the room that lay before me. An old antique sled crib in polished oak; sat up against the back wall of the room; while gold and white ruffles danced along the sides. Stuffed animals of all kinds sat up on book shelves along side covers of children's books. I understood now why the door was locked this room was an untouched memorial for a child.

I turned to look at Bella hoping she could explain more when I saw the child's name in silver letters on the wall.

"Andrea Starling."

I then heard Bella's voice whisper, "This was suppose to be Andrea's room. She was Emmaline's twin, but something was wrong with her heart and she died before she was born."

After all these years, why would someone keep all of it out in the open like this? Bella must have been able to see my thoughts from my expression; because she soon answered my question.

"Aunt Rae blamed herself for a long time. I think the only thing that kept her from dying was Emmaline. When Emmaline and I were older I asked her about this room and she just told me it was something that made her mom happy."

Then I noticed something on the baby dresser, it was a metal picture frame. I was in the room and had the frame in my hands in less then a second. The frame held the hand and foot prints of Andrea, a very small clipping of dark hair was there too. Setting the picture down, I then hurried to Bella's side. I took a step backwards out of the room that had been frozen in time so long ago.

I gently pulled the door close, though there was nothing I could do for the now broken door knob. As I looked over at Bella, I felt her entwine her fingers with mine. She then gave them a gentle squeeze, her soft touch made me remember how breakable she could be. Of course it also made me think of how unbreakable she wanted to be.

"I was an only child, if you can remember."

I let my eyes take in her beauty, as I watched her shake her head yes.

"I do remember you telling me."

I continued my musing as I spoke.

"What do you suppose; it would feel like to share your mother's womb with someone else?"

I watched as Bella shrugged beside me.

"I don't know, crowded I guess."

Before I knew it my lips had pulled up into a smile at hearing Bella's word. I chuckled lightly as I spoke.

"Yes, I suppose it would get very crowded, indeed."

Then before I could stop myself I found myself wondering what it would be like to see Bella carrying another life inside of her. However, I quickly shook the absurd thought from my mind. For that thought was absurd at lease for it to be my child, and I did not see Bella leaving my side. She had made that point very clear to me.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Unknown POV**

**I **had only started to track them; if I didn't understand how they worked it would have been impossible to keep up. The Black Coats as they called themselves were as predictable as ever; humans weren't the only one's who where predictable so where vampire when they were cocky sons of bitches like the Black Coats. Some how the Volturi, condoned they doings as long as it was done discreetly. Though I had my doubts if Aro of his brothers knew just who would be involved.

I glanced over at my two traveling companions; Lucas the young man traveling with us had dark brown hair, and had to be eighteen or nineteen when he had been changed. He was very young barley three centuries old; it would seem that Tamara hadn't changed at all. She was still horror struck by the lost of her human son, so Lucas was a replacement to fill the void and I once again hadn't been there to stop her.

My eyes then drifted over to Tamara as she ran beside me her ebony locks waving wildly behind her in the wind. I remember the day that I had changed her; I had been a vampire for a mere three years. When I decided to return home to her my wife, it was then that I learned that we had lost our son in an accident and she was slowly losing pieces of herself.

It wasn't until I had some how managed to change her, without killing her; I learned about her gift of sight. She began to talk about a boy of eighteen, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Tamara kept saying that we had to find him, to find her. Instead of the change giving her clarity it seemed to have sunk her further into her own madness.

Tamara's eyes were blue in her human life, after her change they became such a brilliant red that they would have shamed the brightest ruby. Now however, her irises held no color at all. They were a pale milky white and no one understood why, not Aro, Marcus or even Caius knew the answer of why this had happened. Tamara however had said that it had been what she had seen three months ago. She had said that her vision had been so strong and so powerful that the mere sight of what she had seen had robbed her of her sight.

She had then gone on to talking in riddles and babbling things about the second coming and a new beginning for our kind. None of which made a lick of sense to me. The only thing that I did understand was it didn't matter if the boy didn't drink human but animal blood. Just like it mattered not that the girl in Tamara's vision was human; which tore at me slightly, for after all this was through Tamara wasn't completely sure what the out come would be.

Soul or not I loved my little vixen, and if she wanted them to be protected then that was what would happen. It was useless to try and explain to her that they had all of the protection in the world. She would just repeat herself over and over again. Lucas was the one to break the silent as we moved onward.

"Why is it that we are going to save some freak of a vampire, won't feed on humans and his human pet? Shouldn't we just kill her and get it over with. The Volturi won't have anything to worry about, I'd bet they would be very gracious to us."

For the first time since I met Lucas I felt sorry for him. It would seem that he still had no control over his mouth. Lucas was still moving when Tamara's arm shot out toward him. He was then suddenly flying through the air, toppling a few trees as he did.

I stopped and leaned against a tree as I watched Tamara's fury. She could be very amusing when she was upset. She now had her arm pressed into his neck as she hissed at him; Lucas returned her action with a growl.

"You will not lay a finger or hair on Adam Larkin or his human. I have seen what will be the path of their souls; it has been decided by the fates themselves. Nothing with change the course that they are now on; the sacred day is almost upon us."

Tamara leaned into him more, had Lucas been human she would have crushed the boy's tracheae.

"You forget my son, I gave new life to you and I can take it away. We have an understanding correct? I thought so; I do love you Lucas so it would pain me to kill you."

I couldn't help but smile; she had just put Lucas in his place just like a mother dingo and her pup.

"Well then if you're finished playing with your pup, Tamara we should keep moving, or we will both break promises. Though I won't make the kid go if he doesn't want to. Cause if you screw up where we are going, there are bigger dingoes that will tear into you before Tamara here would."

I didn't wait for them; I knew Tamara would follow me; just like I knew that Lucas would be following Tamara. Damn it to hell I had spent too much time with him, and now I had myself a conscience. To which now the damn thing was eating me up inside.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Emmaline's POV**

No real thought was put into it as I walked down the hallway to my parents room. I just had a burning desire to be close to them if only for a little bit. The room still smelled like the two of them, but that memory was starting to fade. I thought nothing of it as I climbed onto the bed and stretched myself out on it.

As I drifted off to sleep I felt the pull of a dream as I drifted off. It was a normal day, and I was riding in the car with my parents. We were laughing and talking about my music and the up coming summer picnic we had every year.

Our laughter however soon turned to screams as the car was hit on the side. I remember crying out for my mother and then smoke, and I was then covered in darkness. I woke up briefly to find myself outside the car with no memory of how I had gotten there. Then I watched as angry fierce flames licked at the car, right before it became a ball of fire. Then I heard screams again, that where ear splitting as I watched the flames devour the car and my parents.

Somewhere among my screams I picked up on a soft gentle voice. Spoke to me telling me that everything was going to be all right. The sound of the voice soothed me and I soon found myself drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

As I slept I started to feel a little too warm as if I had a fever, but then I felt a cold hand touch my wrist; which then another cool hand brushed across my forehead. Adam was here with me and there were soft gentle voices all around us. The voices made me think of soft and beauty music notes, but I was to tired right now to write them down I'd do it later.

I felt myself tense as the voices faded away; I did my best to grab on to them to no avail. Letting myself drift back into dreams, to only wish later that I hadn't; because I ended up in the same place as before. I didn't like being there; it was a place of pain, and a place where Adam hadn't existed to me yet.

This time however, my nightmare was so much more different then the last time. I had more clarity as if my mind now recovered every thing from that terrifying day. Our laughter was abruptly stopped, when something black slammed into the driver's side caving the door in as it did. The sound of the metal groaning echoed in my ears along with my mothers screams. The car then shook as something landed on the hood of the car, causing the windshield to shatter in on us. Shards of glass, rained down on us like glittering diamonds. My mother had shielded me from most of the glass; I could smell the coopery smell of blood filling the air. At first I had thought the growls and hissing sounds where coming from the car itself. Then without warning my father's motionless body was ripped from the car as it he was a mere doll.

The roof of the car was soon peeled back as if it were nothing but the lid on a sardine can. My mother then began to scream at me to get out of the car.

"_Emma, Emma, go run now!"_

I couldn't move my body was frozen in place, I didn't even move as a fountain of blood spurted from my mother's throat stopping her shrieks of terror. It wasn't until I felt the car shake again did I look away. As I started to look up two pairs of crimson eyes looked down at me.

"Well, hello there poppet, didn't think you'd still be conscious. Don't you fret though poppet we have strict orders not to harm you."

As I sat in the mangled pieces of what was left of my parent's car; and stared up at these two men dressed in black coats I let lose a blood curdling scream. Then darkness became my best friend.

I hadn't realized that my scream had been real, until I faintly heard Adam's smooth soft voice.

"Shhh, it was just a dream Emmaline you're safe now."

My whole body was trembling as he held me to him; my shaking had nothing to do with how close he was to me. It had everything to do with what I had just experienced. I realized now that if I had remembered any of that when I was thirteen I would have been locked away forever.

Adam lifted a thumb to swipe away my tears; once they were gone I realized that we weren't alone. The room was filled with seven other anxious vampires, and one very nervous cousin. I pulled my head away from Adam's chest so I could look into his eyes. They were a smoldering amber color, and were full of worry.

"Are you all right my love, I don't believe you have ever screamed like that before. If my heart still worked I'm sure it would be in my chest right now."

"I'm sorry." My words came out in a weak whisper."

Adam brushed a few strands of hair out of my face as he spoke.

"It's not your fault sweet. It's just that I have gotten so used to you not showing fear that I forget that some things can still frighten you."

Everyone's head turned to look at Edward as a low angry growl ripped its way out of Edward's chest.

"Vampires."

Bella and I both watched as every vampire in the room seemed to tense. Edward then continued to speak, I knew now that Edward had seen my rush of thoughts as I had awoken. His lips turned up in a sneer as he continued to talk, disgust was laced in his words.

"The accident that killed Emmaline's parents wasn't an accident at all it was planned. Vampires, where responsible for it, they slaughtered her family right in front of her."

I felt Adam tighten his hold on me ever so slightly as a low growl vibrated inside his chest. His eyes where even darker as he looked at me; sadness and shame seemed to be dancing on their surface. I forced my voice to sound strong as I spoke.

"No, you don't it wasn't your fault you didn't even know me then. Secondly your _soul _burns brighter then theirs ever will. I'm still here Adam, someone somewhere wanted me to be unharmed, and they told me that they had orders not to harm me. It means something right?"

Adam only relaxed a little and his voice was strained as he spoke.

"Can you recall what they looked like?

I shook my head sadly.

"No not really, just that they both had bright crimson eyes."

It took it a few seconds for it to come back to me but then I remembered.

"They were both wear long black coats; does that mean anything to you?"

There was a snapping sound as the corner of my bed stand broke off in Adam's hand. There was pure rage swimming in Adam's eyes now; I had never seen such fury in them before. Brushing a feathery kiss on my forehead, Adam quickly unwrapped himself from me. He then stood and started to leave the room. Bella must have seen my distress for she ran to the bed while all other eyes where on my heart.

Edward stood in front of the door stopping him.

"Move, Edward."

"I will not, it is madness for you to go after them alone. Tells us more about the Black Coats and who they are; let us help you."

Adam however was going to continue to push his way pass him.

"You and your family have no ties to me. So there isn't any reason for you to trouble yourself."

Edward's words all most came out as a growl.

"You're wrong, we have a blood tie to you and she is sitting in that bed over there. She is a part of Bella's blood and so she is apart of our family as well. She may very well be in your every thought. What do you think will happen to her if you were to die? It would most likely be that she would stop living until her body was nothing."

There was pain in Edward voice as he spoke.

"I know all to well what it is like to lose your heart; would you really want to do that to her again?"

I couldn't breathe my lungs were acting like they were frozen. Emmett had removed his hand from Adam's shoulder, was Edward's words washed over him. I felt like I was going to choke on the hurt that was filling my chest. I found that my hand was cold in Bella's warm one, and the pinpricks of lightheadedness danced around me so once again I tried to breathe but nothing.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest at the thought of him leaving me. Wasn't that the reason he had asked me to marry me; so he could love and cherish me forever? I was going to die right here and now in a room full of vampires and it was going to be all because my lungs couldn't remember how to work; great death by suffocation just what I wanted.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: Well, I will have to say that I never planned to update this one so soon. The ideas where there so I ran with them; I'm still trying to work out the kinks in My Goddess, My Heart for those of you that read it. I'm hoping to have it posted by next weekend if time allows. This chapter was a little shorter then I planned but Chapter 6 will be my longest ever, Titled Sacrifice. I was listening to the Three Days Grace Album One-X while I was writing, along with some Twilight songs as well.**

**Oh there is a slight clue in the first half of the chapter; it tells you what triggered Tamara's vision. I myself didn't know I had done it till I was re-reading it. Let me know if you find it.**

**Thanks for reading, to make my day Sparkly like Edward, leave a review or two. **

**^ _ ^ TaintedDarkInuShemeeko) **


	6. The Price

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Characters of Twilight, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Claimer: **I do Emmaline Swan Turner, Adam Caleb Larkin, and Quinn Michael.

**(A/N Sorry this chapter started to turn out longer then I thought so I had to shorten it. Oh well it will just make you want to read Ch. 7 more or so I hope.)**

_**Last Time: **_

_**Emmaline's POV**_

_There was pain in Edward voice as he spoke._

"_I know all to well what it is like to lose your heart; would you really want to do that to her again?"_

_I couldn't breathe my lungs were acting like they were frozen. Emmett had removed his hand from Adam's shoulder as Edward's words washed over him. I felt like I was going to choke on the hurt that was filling my chest. I found that my hand was cold in Bella's warm one, and the pinpricks of lightheadedness danced around me so once again I tried to breathe but nothing._

_My heart was beating wildly in my chest at the thought of him leaving me. Wasn't that the reason he had asked me to marry me; so he could love and cherish me forever? I was going to die right here and now in a room full of vampires and it was going to be all because my lungs couldn't remember how to work; great death by suffocation just what I wanted._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 6: The Price**

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Emmaline's POV**

**I **slowly gained control over my breathing, though there moments where I had forgotten had left me light headed. Climbing out of the bed I weaved my way through the vampires that stood in the room. Adam and Edward were still glaring at one another. Edward glanced at me once with a look of confusion before letting me go through. I highly doubted that my thought of, '_Move now please'_ had scared him at all.

I walked out to the kitchen found what it was that I was looking for and then made my way back to my room. I then stood, in front of Adam with the objected extended out toward Adam.

I watched as Adam looked down at the knife in my hand. Confusion was painted across his eyes as he looked down at the knife and then back at me.

"Emmaline, what is this for?"

I did my best to keep my voice steady as I spoke, but I failed toward the end.

"I just thought maybe you would like to use the real thing this time around. Instead of the proverbial one you used last time. This away it will be quicker then the last time. It's clear to me that the whole to love and to cherish crap meant nothing to you if you are willing to leave me and not even think about taking help when it is offered. I would prefer it if you just killed me now and put me out of my misery like you would a seriously wounded animal."

"Emmaline."

He was now using his serious voice I hated his serious voice. So I turned quickly and stabbed the doorframe with the knife.

"Fine, but if it's still here later and you aren't I will use it."

I then fled the room, heading straight for the basement. Once through the wooden door I slammed the large metal door as hard as I could and dead bolted it. With shaky fingers I went to the large stereo in the back of the room and continued to search for the CD's I was looking for.

Saliva and Metallica; Adam hated metal, sliding both disk into the two disk changer. I winced once as I heard Adam outside the door.

"Emmaline, you're being a little childish don't you think? Now open the door, I really don't want to have to replace it."

He wouldn't dare, I pressed play on the stereo and turned the volume up until the bass was shaking my recording room. I heard him curse at the sound and volume of my choice in music. However, I knew that he was still there.

So I grabbed a yellow legal pad off of my desk, and started to write in my loopy hand writing.

_"Fine go ahead, and go get yourself killed. Don't think I will still be here, breathing if you don't come back."_

I folded my note twice and slid it under the door. Satisfied that I had caused his ears some pain; I turned the stereo off and settled for my keyboard. The notes that I composed first where rough and angry at first, my fingers moving quickly across the keys and then they became soft and sad like tears falling; and they were tears, they were mine.

My thoughts where interrupted by the sound of paper sliding under the door. There my yellow paper peeked from under the door. I was still very much wounded, but I got up to retrieve the note.

_"You win my sweet love, I will wait a little while and I won't go alone. Also even if you were a seriously wounded animal; I would help you heal. I apologize for the tears that my words caused you."_

After reading his note I felt my heart melt. Why was it that I could never really stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried? I sighed as I turned back to my pad.

_"You can't protect me all the time, nor can you protect me from everything out there."_

I walked back to the door and slid my note under it again. It felt like sixth grade all over again; only there was no teacher just a large metal door. I heard his light amused laughter, not that any of this was funny in the lease the laughter continued and I realized that it was one of the Cullen's laughing and not just Adam.

_"Maybe not love, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. After all I have brothers and sisters that are willing to help now; as well as Carlisle and Esme. We're not alone anymore. I will do my best to remember that. I love you."_

Adam's writing wasn't as loopy as mine; it even kind of reminded me of the Bickley Script that is on your computer. There was no way that I was going to open the door. I knew he could get in here if he wanted without breaking the door.

_"I love you too, but I'm still not opening the door. It was selfish of you to not think of how I would feel."_

I slipped my return message to him and heard more snickering outside the door. To which he then replied.

_"I am indeed very selfish, it was stupid and rude of me not to think of how you would feel. I am regretting the moment it formed inside my head right now. Jasper and Edward both know what I'm saying is true. Please open the door my love."_

My response was just asking for trouble but at the moment I didn't care. He'd hurt me and he was going to have to do a little begging for forgiveness.

_"Nope, not going to happen, you have skills so figure out a way in without breaking my door, or any walls. No outside help either; you have to come up with it on your own. I know that Jasper and Edward are out there with you, so that means Emmett is there too."_

This time I didn't wait for him to answer, I turned and walked back to my keyboards. Turning back to the notes I had scribbled earlier; moving on from angry and sad to a little bit of bubbly as I recalled the laughter outside the door. It was impossible for me to know who the laughter had come from. I was betting that it was Emmett or Edward, from what Bella had told me about her boyfriend and his brother; they seemed to be possibilities.

**Adam's POV**

**I **was taken by surprise the minute that Emmaline had walked back into the room holding a knife. Then for her to ask me to go ahead and stab her and get it over with; had not been something I had been expecting either. I suppose that was the reason why I had frozen in place as she had stab the knife into the doorframe and stomped down the stairs to the basement.

Once I snapped out of it I went after her, Edward and Emmett trailing after me. I wasn't sure if they meant to help me or just watch me in my embarrassment. Reaching her private room, I noted that the large metal door was bolted shut. I could have ripped it off if I hadn't already made her angry with me.

So I knocked on the door, "Emmaline, you're being a little childish don't you think? Now open the door, I really don't want to have to replace it."

However, my response didn't come back it the sound of Emmaline's lovely voice.

It came in the sound of the metal band Saliva, the volume on full blast. I noticed as Edward shivered at the sound of the music as well. I then noticed a yellow piece of paper slid under the door, I bent down and picked it up unfolded it and saw a note from Emmaline.

_"Fine, go ahead, and go get yourself killed. Don't think I will still be here, breathing if you don't come back."_

The stubbornness in her words made me sigh, stubborn or not I loved her. Hearing a light snicker to my left I turned to look at Edward; who was leaning against the wall with his left foot against the wall and his arms folded over his chest. There was a lop-sided grin on his lips as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Adam I didn't mean to laugh. Those just seem like words Bella would say to me as well."

I knew now would be the best time for me to apologize for my actions. So I quickly yet gracefully put my words to paper; and slide the note back under the door. To which I then waited and hoped that she word read it and answer me. A minute later, the paper slid under the down again.

_"You can't protect me all the time, nor can you protect me from everything out there."_

As I read Emmaline's note on a fresh piece of paper, I caught Edward smiling again.

"Now what is it?"

Edward shook his head at me.

"It's nothing really; I just picked up on one of Emmaline's thoughts. She is thinking about how much passing notes, with you reminds her of when she was in the sixth grade."

As I read her note I knew she was right, but I wasn't about to let her think that I wouldn't try. Folding the note over twice I slid it back under the door.

"Is that all the two of you are going to do, pass notes to one another?"

I shrugged at hearing Emmett's question.

"If it's what Emmaline wants then yes. At least this way she is talking to me."

My mind wondered for a bit and neither Edward or Emmett spoke to me. Until Emmett's voice boomed.

"You got mail, bro."

I looked down to see that Emmaline had left me another note.

_"I love you too, but I'm still not opening the door. It was selfish of you to not think of how I would feel."_

After reading the note I realized how much I had hurt her again; just as Edward had said I would. I then took on the task of reading her note.

_"Nope, not going to happen, you have skills so figure out a way in without breaking my door, or any walls. No outside help either; you have to come up with it on your own. I know that Jasper and Edward are out there with you, so that means Emmett is there too."_

This time I chuckled lightly as I read, well she was right about Emmett and Edward being here, but Jasper had to excuse himself. He had said the emotions coming off of Emmaline had been too much; Alice had opted for going with him. Emmett's loud and slightly impatience voice spoke up once more.

"Okay, let me in on whatever it is that is so funny, Edward."

I couldn't help but join in on a laugh with Edward. This moment with Emmett and Edward, made me think of a time long ago when my brother Eli and I would joke around.

"Sorry Em, I didn't mean not to share. Emmaline is making Adam figure out a way into the room that doesn't involved breaking the door or walls for that matter. We're not allowed to help either."

At hearing this Emmett joined in with his own booming laughter. I then heard angry notes on her keyboard turn to notes or sadness and then happiness. By hearing the notes I could imagine the quick grace of her fingers on the keys as she played. Emmett's voice wasn't nearly as loud this time when he spoke.

"Wow, she really does have talent doesn't she? It almost sounds like something Edward would write."

I threw a smile in Emmett's direction, before looking at Edward.

"I bet the two of you, could come up with an amazingly beautiful song together. Emmaline is a good listener when it comes to music."

Edward shook his head.

"If I wasn't what I was I doubt Emmaline and I would compose well together. The talent she has comes natural to her. I learned in order to have something to fill my endings days and nights with."

After hearing Edward's words I realized that we indeed had a lot in common. I was quick to pick up the lessons of the guitar, because of the nature of what I was and my desire to be closer to Emmaline.

I then excused myself as I worked on my plan to get into Emmaline's recording studio. It was the one way she would have never thought of. Making my way outside, I went around the house where the small rectangular windows were. I smiled to myself as the idea come to me, she wouldn't even be expecting it.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Emmaline's POV**

**B**y now I was starting to cool down, but it didn't mean that I had completely forgiven him. I refused to be the reason, he got killed one day. My fingers stilled on the keys for a moment as I lost myself in thought. I jumped slightly, when his voice sounded right in my ear.

"I hope I passed, no broken door or walls just like you asked, my lady."

I turned as quickly as was possible for me. Adam's cool breath was on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"How did you?"

Adam shrugged at me as he spoke.

"The window of course, love."

Adam's cold lips were now on the nape of my neck, causing shivers to travel down my spine; but it wasn't the cold that had caused it. He then slowly nibbled the lope of my right ear, his lips incased mine before the moan of pleasure could escape me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer, my legs were now locked around his waist. I let my left hand traced the lines of his beautiful marble face.

Adam's control never wavered, and by now he would have normally pulled away. This time he didn't he held onto firmly as if I would break if he where to let go. I gently pulled out of the kiss to look at him; I stayed in his arms studying him until he leaned it and pulled me into another breath taking kiss. It was then that I knew, with my heart pounding wildly in my chest that he was leaving.

"You're still going aren't you?"

He cupped my face with one of his hands.

"Yes, but not in the way you think. The Cullens have invited me to go hunting with them as a family. Seeing how happy you are here despite resent discoveries. I told Carlisle and the others yes. Edward is hoping that sometime after hunting we will get a chance to talk without his family around so to speak. He is very curious about the amount of control I have over myself when I'm with you."

I pulled away quickly as I understood, that our little tryst moments ago wasn't merely for a goodbye before he left to hunt. He had also been tossing his control in Edward's face.

"Adam Caleb that is so wrong and unfair."

Then without thinking I threw my hand out to swat him, I heard my middle finger crack the minute it hit his shoulder.

"Ow, Ow, damn it, Ow."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

Adam had asked me as I danced in place.

"I wasn't thinking naturally, you have that effect on me you know."

Just then I hard the sound of groaning metal, then my beloved door caved in on itself and fell to the floor. Standing there in the wake of my fallen door was Emmett and Edward Cullen. Emmett was actually grinning.

"Hey, are you to okay?"

Edward had heard Adam's thought and had Emmett punch my door in on purpose. I glared at Edward as I cradled my hand with the broken finger to my chest.

"Oh go, hunting already Adam. You, Edward Cullen owe me a new door and it better be metal too."

I then stomped up the stairs to get ice for my cracked finger. Bella, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie greeted me. Bella was the first one to speak.

"Emmaline are you all right what was all that noise about down stairs?"

Bella then took note of my hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"It's just a finger; I hit something I knew better then to hit. As for the noise that was just three men being boys instead of the century old men they are. Oh and Edward and Emmett owe me a door, Adam can help them."

It took me a minute to realize that I was sitting at the table and Dr. Cullen was busy splinting my finger.

Esme's soft motherly voice came from beside me.

"I'm so very sorry if they have caused you trouble."

I laughed lightly at her. "It's just a door, besides from what I hear Adam owes you two a glass one. This way we're even."

This time I looked over at Carlisle.

"Thank you for the splint I'm really not that careless. Adam tells me you asked him to going on a camping/ hunting trip. I'm glad you did it will be good for him."

"Yes, we did indeed."

Several minutes later, Adam, Edward and Emmett appeared all three of them looked like wounded puppies. As they apologized for their behaviors, Bella's arms where folded over her chest as Edward apologized for his child like behavior. Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of his head making him cringe. I however was to worn out to fight. Kissing Adam on the lips I then pushed him toward the door.

He smiled at me as he followed the Cullens out the door.

"I'll be back sweet before you…"

"Have time to miss you. I love you too Adam."

Time seemed to crawl by after everyone left; neither Bella nor my-self knew what to do. The snow had started to melt earlier in the day as a warm rain started to fall and then stopped. Something then told me to go and get out of the house, so that's what I did.

"Hey Bella, what do you say about driving down to the cemetery with me? I haven't really gotten to visit my parents, since the day we buried them. It would give us something to finish off the day with, before we end our night with a movie fest."

Bella agreed and we head off to Forks Pleasant View Cemetery. Snow was still stuck to the ground in places, but the roads were clear. Even though we where away from the house I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Once we made it to the cemetery I looked over at Bella and asked,

"So did you want to come and say hi with me?"

Bella however, just shook her head.

"No it's cool, I can wait here I'm sure you have a lot to catch them up on."

The day was overcastted, yet there was a warm breeze in the air despite the snow that lay on the ground around me. The markers for both of my parent was clean, a bouquet of fake flowers was inside the vase in front of their stone.

"Hey mom, hey dad god how I've missed you; Aunt Lucia isn't the easiest person to live with. Especially these last four years she's been a little weirder the usual. I'm here now though I'm home, with Uncle Charlie and Bella. I know I probably don't have the life that you had wanted me to have. I'm married now; I know what you're thinking dad. Married at eighteen Emmaline Swan Turner how could you. I fell in passionate, stunningly beautiful, love. Adam is very special to me and he is in his own way. I'm proud to be called his wife; though one day soon we are hoping to have a real wedding the one of my dreams."

My time with my parents, turned dark as a cold, stony hand suddenly covered my mouth stopping my startled scream from leaving my mouth. Then a British sounding voice was whispering in my ear, it was the voice from my nightmare.

"Hello there poppet, you've grown up and filled out quite nicely if I say so myself."

I stiffened as I felt his hard hand move down the side of my thigh.

"Yes, indeed poppet very nice indeed, got the curves in all the right places."

At hearing noise off to the side of me, I remembered that Bella was in the car.

"Now don't you worry none, if you're a good girl poppet nothing will happen to what is left of your family. Those are our orders from the Mistress, you and your lover boy are the only ones who have to pay _the price_. He'll come for you poppet, I know he'll come, you mean too much to the boy for him not to come you'll see."

I had escaped death once, but I knew now that once I got to the Mistress I was going to be dead and so was Adam if he came to save me. I didn't know who this Mistress was, my only guess was that she had found out about Adam's relationship with me, a human and she didn't like.

I watched as Bella was pushed into a black limo with tinted windows. My eyes widened in horror as I realized that I knew the strange dark hair beauty heading toward me. The minute she was close enough, her well manicured pale hand shot out and slapped the right side of my face, the world spun around me and my teeth knocked together. If my captor didn't have such a good grip on me I would have been on the ground.

She said nothing as my world continued to spin; there was a coppery taste in my mouth now. I coughed causing a small amount of blood to escape out the side of my mouth.

"Clean her up Marquel, we won't want the newborns to attack her; because I would have to kill them if they did and that's a waste of good talent."

Everything was clear now, and I had no idea what would await me next and Adam wouldn't make in time. I was going to be the first to pay _the price_ of knowing and loving a vampire.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: Okay like I said before this chapter got cut in half, if I would have kept up it was going to be longer then I want chapter to be. I do hope this chapter grabs some attention.**

**Thank you all for reviewing your reviews inspire me to continue writing chapters. Chapter 7 will be called Sacrifice as Adam decides to leave the Cullens and go after Emmaline alone. Not knowing that Bella is will them. I'm fighting an endless battle with my cold. So far Cold 1 and TDIS 0**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


	7. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Characters of Twilight, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Claimer: **I do Emmaline Swan Turner, Adam Caleb Larkin, and Quinn Michael.

_**Last Time:**_

**Emmaline's POV**

_I watched as Bella was pushed into a black limo with tinted windows. My eyes widened in horror as I realized that I knew the strange dark hair beauty heading toward me. The minute she was close enough, her well manicured pale hand shot out and slapped the right side of my face, the world spun around me and my teeth knocked together. If my captor didn't have such a good grip on me I would have been on the ground._

_She said nothing as my world continued to spin; there was a coppery taste in my mouth now. I coughed causing a small amount of blood to escape out the side of my mouth._

"_Clean her up Marquel, we won't want the newborns to attack her; because I would have to kill them if they did and that's a waste of good talent."_

_Everything was clear now, and I had no idea what would await me next and Adam wouldn't make in time. I was going to be the first to pay __the price__ of knowing and loving a vampire._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 7: Sacrifice**

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Alice's POV**

**W**e had just arrived at our hunting spot Goat Rock Mountain, and were spreading out to hunt when a vision flashed in front of my eyes. What I saw there almost knocked me off my feet. They had laid a trap and we had been blind to it. They had someone watching us, someone I hadn't seen. They had been hoping that we would all go hunting; it had turned in their favor even more when Carlisle had asked Adam to come with us as well.

"We have to go back; we have to go now it was a trap. The Black Coats are already in Forks, we made it even easier for them by having Adam with us. However, at least he's still alive they had planned on killing him. They have at least fifteen newborns under their control. As to why I don't know I couldn't see any more than that."

Everyone in my family tensed, Edward and Adam were the worst. Their eyes were darker now as their anger started to build. I was taken by surprise when Adam suddenly staggered as if he had been struck by Jacob Black or one of his wolf buddies.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Adam's POV**

**I **was clenching my fists in the same manner as Edward was at hearing Alice's news. Then suddenly, I felt like someone extremely stronger them me had hit me cross the right side of my face. My vision was blurry and the world around me was spinning, my greatest shock came not only is the little flashes in my head but the taste of Emmaline's blood in my mouth.

I knew the one who had struck out at her with a great force; I had gotten a brief look at them from Emmaline's point of view. I knew the woman that had delivered the blow to Emmaline's face. Her long waves of ebony hair, and the shape of her face however her eyes were not a dark violet anymore, but a bright crimson, like rubies.

It was all making sense now the video feeds and phone calls, and the lack of doing her, own interviews. She had never let me meet her in person; because she knew I would know the monster she had become. The real question was how long had she been doing this? How long had Emmaline been living in a lie? Her own Aunt was now a monster and Emmaline was at her mercy.

"Lucia."

Her name slipped out of my lips, laced with venom and my own self-loathing I should have seen it and I didn't. Now I understood the hold she had on Emmaline. Emmaline had figured out what she was and Lucia had used that to make her do what she wanted to keep the people she loved safe.

I heard Edward gasp as my thoughts reached him but I wasn't waiting for them. I was absolutely sure that Edward would be behind me soon; when he grasped that Bella and Charlie could be in danger as well. There was no time to waste I had to get back to Forks and fast. I was unsure if I had already passed him or whether he was still back with the others.

I arrived home to Emmaline's in less than thirty minutes. Edward showed up five seconds later.

"Bella wasn't at home, and Charlie is still at work. Please tell me that they are here."

He knew before I said anything that they weren't here. There hadn't been anyone here since we had left. Edward's anxious voice interrupted my thoughts.

"If they are not here, where could they be?"

I didn't have an answer to Edward's question. I hadn't lived here long enough to know the answer to. Then it came to me, I did know of somewhere they would go or at least I knew where Emmaline would go there. She had said something about visiting the cemetery so I decided that it was best for me to voice my opinion.

"Forks Pleasant View Cemetery, Emmaline has been, wanting to visit her parents it's the most likely place for them to be."

We both knew that we were going to be too late to stop anything. Edward knew from seeing Alice's vision in her thoughts and me from feeling Emmaline's pain from being hit across her face. We still however, were still going to go it would be painful to be able to smell them and not see them but somehow we would manage it.

There had to be a clue as to where and why they had been taken. Much to my surprise Carlisle and the others met us at the cemetery. However, the minute I got there everyone else seemed to fade away. I kept, replaying Emmaline's pain over again in my head.

I heard Edward wince as he came across the pain in my thoughts. No one said anything, they were all quiet. I focused my tawny eyes on Alice; she seemed to be very frustrated about something. Her brow wrinkled down in a frown, she then closed her eyes as if she was trying to concentrate on something. Edward and the others had gathered around her, Edward spoke first.

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?"

Alice shook her head her voice spoke the volumes of how upset she was.

"I can't find them; I can understand not seeing Emmaline I'm not in tune with her yet. So I tried to find Bella, but I can't something is blocking me; someone is keeping me from finding them."

I knew nothing about what talents that Lucia had. I did know what Horace and Marquel were capable of doing. I couldn't remain silent my new family needed to know what they were like. I did my best not to think about them. I spoke out loud for those who could not hear my thoughts. Edward stiffened and growled low, he however didn't say anything. Edward allowed me to speak the thoughts that were going through my head.

"I know who is blocking Alice's gift. It's Horace he has the talent of cloaking things in darkness, which is most likely what he is doing. Darkness was all you could see am I right, you could feel the two of them but couldn't see where or what is going to happen to them."

Alice's shimmering gold eyes widened, as she shook her head yes. Edward however didn't stop at there.

"You know what Marquel can do too, but you won't even think about it now. Why is that Adam, what kind of talent does Marquel have and why are you nervous about mentioning it?"

I sighed as I looked into Edward's eyes one word was all I was going to need.

'_Torture.'_

I felt myself wince at the thought of it. There was no time for me to dwell on it as I was seemly transported somewhere else; it was dark and stonewalls surround me. Sasha she was one of the Black Coats, she was the one doing this to me. I knew where Emmaline and Bella were now. I then heard a voice in my head, I knew this voice it was Lucia.

"_Well now Adam, you've made friends with the Cullen's I see. I have nothing against them, so if you just bring yourself to me. I'll be happy to give them back Bella. Enough, Sasha we will let him give what I said some thought. I'm looking forward to meeting you face to face."_

I could hear people calling my name; it took me awhile to realize that it was Carlisle and Edward talking to me. When I could once again speak, I was sure that no one was going to like what I was about say. I however, didn't care what they thought.

"I have to go there, if I go Bella will be freed and your family will be safe."

Edward however didn't agree with my choice.

"No, we can't let you do that. Bella was taken as well, if she wasn't trying to start anything with our family. She should have left Bella in Emmaline's car. Lucia didn't she had Bella taken as well, so that involves us now for Bella is one of our family."

Looking at the faces that were now around me they all share the same determined looks on their faces. There was only one thing I found wrong with that.

"We will have to go at separated times. I have to go there alone, if I show up with someone they could end up killing one of them."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Bella's POV**

**D**arkness, that's what greeted me; I wasn't knocked out just blindfolded. I knew right away that my captors were vampires; by the way they moved and talked. I couldn't make out what they were talking about. Everything they were saying sounded like whispers in the wind.

There were at least three vampires wherever we were, the other breathing I heard besides my own was labored as if the person was in pain. I was proven correct when a soft whimper followed. I knew that whimper, and it made my throat feel like it had a lump in it. I started to feel ill when light smell of blood reached my nose. When they started talking again I could understand them this time.

"You've had your fun Marquel I think you've done enough damage for now. Isn't there something else that Lucia needs you to do?"

"Bloody all right I'm going. You make sure you take care of my little poppet here."

Emmaline winced once again; my only thought was that Marquel must have touched her.

"Hands off her Marquel, you heard Grace. You've done enough for today, and if you touch her like that again I'll kill you myself."

I flinched as a low menacing growl filled the room we were in. It was followed by a higher sounding growl that sounded more feminine then the other. Then just as soon as the growls started they stopped. The area around me went quiet, and suddenly the soft voice from earlier spoke.

"Eve, make our other guest more comfortable, unless you feel like you should excuse yourself."

"I'm fine Grace, what about you."

"I'll be fine, for another day or two."

Then suddenly the darkness suddenly left my eyes and I was blinded by the dim light that was filtering into the room. Once my eyes adjusted to the new light, I could see the two female vampires that were in the room with us. The one that I figured was named Eve was still standing in front of me. She was about five' one and she couldn't be any older the fifteen maybe sixteen years old. Her hair was a bronze color that was similar to Edward's color, and was cut in a bob hair cut. She gave me a small smile; I would have been at perfect ease with her; if it hadn't been for her red eyes.

My eyes then drifted over to the other one who was called Grace she was taller and she looked older then Eve. About five' seven or five' eight, and she had to have been twenty-five when she'd been changed. Grace had dark curly hair, her face was just as gentle as Eve's; her eyes however were much darker then Eve's neither one looked like they were going to eat me. However, I was unsure how far I could trust her. I had only been taken away for maybe three hours, and I was already missing the warm golden eyes of the Cullen's.

Eve smiled one more time at me, "Don't worry I don't plan on eating you. I have no desire to, I'm pretty sure that's why Lucia plans on killing me when she no longer has a need of me .She's not that happy with our aversion to not wanting to feed on humans, though Grace is a year older than me, I'm a lot newer then she is, about five months or so."

I saw a slight movement, to the right of me I saw the Grace was hovering over something. It took me a minute to realize that what she was leaning over it was Emmaline. At first glance I was sure that she going to bite her, then I noticed that she was holding Emmaline's right hand, she was gentling wrapping her ring finger and pinky. I stood up slowly as to not startle either one of them; and started to make my way over to Emmaline.

Neither, one said anything to me as I made my way to Emmaline I saw a bowl of cold water sitting beside her head I took the cloth that was there and started to wipe away the blood that had dried to the corner of her mouth. She saw me and reached her left hand out toward me.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I shouldn't have asked you to come to the cemetery with me. You'd be with Uncle Charlie if I hadn't."

I did my best to sooth her guilt the best I could.

"Trust me Edward has told me more than once what a danger magnet I am. So I could have gotten in this kind of trouble by myself alone."

This brought a half smile to her lips; the other side was swollen from where she had been slapped. I then felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.

"I figured the two of you were hungry, I hope this is ok."

I turned my head to see what Eve was offering me and Emmaline. A pizza box was in her hand along with two bottles of water. All I could do at first was nod, my head.

"Um yes, that will work thank you."

Eve smiled at hearing me reply. My eyes never left Emmaline; she was watching Grace very carefully. I was curious about these to vampires that seemed to be like the Cullen's' without the gold eyes. Eve made me even more hopeful for myself, for when my fated day was here. She was a newborn but she didn't act like one; she had control over herself somehow she wasn't lusting after my blood or that was how it felt.

There was one thing that was clear to me. Emmaline was here to be tortured for what I didn't know, but the one known as Marquel seemed to enjoy and very skilled at it. There was one thing I didn't get was how was it that Emmaline didn't cry out in pain as he removed two of her fingernails and then dislocated her right shoulder. She had barely moved, tears had slid silently down her face; but she hadn't screamed out in pain once. I then heard Grace's light and airy voice speaking to Emmaline.

"Alright, I want you to bite down on this wooden dowel; while I reset your shoulder."

I had to look away at that moment there was no way that I could watch. It was all I could do to keep the nausea that the slight smell of blood was doing to my stomach at bay. This time as Grace popped her shoulder back in place, Emmaline let out a muffled cry.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**T**he anger that I felt was nothing compared to the rage that was rippling off of Adam. I didn't need Jasper's empathy talent to feel what Adam was feeling. I myself had been there several months before. When I had first read James thoughts and what he wanted to do to Bella and then my reaction on the field had only made him want to go after her more. I also understood the need to be careful; one wrong move could not only mean Emmaline's death, but Bella's now as well. It was something I wasn't going to risk any more then what Adam was going to risk.

"Adam we need to think this though before we do anything."

However, much to my family and my disappointment Adam had left already, I knew all along that he was going to do this; but we were strangers and yet he felt like all of this was his fault.

"Carlisle, let me go first, I can follow him faster. The rest of you can follow later two at a time. Perhaps it will give Adam the time he is looking for."

Jasper however didn't like my idea.

"This is madness; none of you have experience with newborns yet."

I didn't move my gaze from Jasper as I spoke.

"No but you do so give them a quick crash course, before following me."

I could tell from Jasper's thoughts that he wasn't that happy with my choice.

"And what about you Edward, how with you know what to do?"

"Adam has experience with fighting newborns, I will follow his movements."

My golden orbs then fell on Carlisle.

"I will scout ahead and see just how many newborns there are and then let you know."

My eyes landed on Esme.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Her caramel hair bounced as she shook her head.

"Bella may not be one of us yet but she is very special to me already, I will come and do what I can."

I was able to follow Adam's scent for twenty miles or more before I lost it. He had then switched to his Mustang. I wasn't that familiar with Adam's car yet I could only hope that I could keep track of him in order to find him in time.

"Hang in there Bella; I'm coming to get you."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Adam's POV**

**I**n a short amount of time I would be giving myself up to the Black Coats. I knew that Edward and the others would follow me. My one hope was that I could lose them in time. This was my problem and so my fight as well. Now that Bella was a part of this two Edward didn't see it that way. He saw it as messing with the Cullen family, I had to keep reminding myself that their involvement had nothing to do with me and Emmaline and everything to do with Bella. I had only been a part of their family for barely three days and Emmaline had now been missing from my side for a day.

I knew that my death awaited me when I walked through those doors. I would have died a thousand times if it meant I could keep her safe. I winced in pain as a voice echoed inside of my head.

"_You're being a very good boy. If you hadn't been, terrible things would have happened to her."_

Then as to prove a point pain shot through the tops of the pinky and right fingers on my right hand. More pain then erupted from my right shoulder, as if it had been dislodged. I found myself breathing hard through my nose to try and manage the pain.

"You'll have me soon enough so why don't you let them go."

"_Yes that is very true, however you're not here yet so. They will stay where they are, I promise not to hurt her any more as long as you keep your word."_

I sat in my car for several minutes waiting for more pain, but it never came. I was only again alone.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Emmaline's POV**

**M**y body shivered several times, where ever it was it was very cold. Something cold and wet had fluttered on to my eyes; I blink twice and then noticed the hole in the ceiling white flakes of snow were falling on me. I first I thought I had died but the numbness in my fingers in toes told me something different. I pulled in a quick breath as something cold and wet pushed against my cold cheek making it colder, something then whimpered. I heard claws and chains scrape the concrete as whatever it was laid down beside me. I pulled in a slow breath and the smell of wet dog greeted me, but so did the wonderful feeling of heat.

Whatever it was, it was really warm like a thermal blanket. The animal beside me started to growl softly as someone started to open the door. I then felt the animal's warm wet tongue licking at my now injured fingers. The dog then growled again as the door quickly opened. A voice spoke so quickly I almost didn't hear it. It was soft like the tingle, tingle of bells.

"Easy Tears, it's me Grace. I've come to help Emmaline not hurt her."

The large dog then disappeared through a hole in the wall.

A thick heavy blanket was wrapped around as Grace lifted me effortlessly into her arms. It wasn't until much later that I learned what she had said was the truth. The room I entered next was so much warmer I then heard Bella repeating my name over and over again. A soothing warmness flooded over my two fingers that were now fingernail less; the pain was gone soon after.

The only pain that still bothered me was my dislocated shoulder. Grace spoke gently to me as she placed a wooden dowel in my mouth. I bit down on it hard to muffle my scream of pain as she reset my shoulder. Darkness swallowed me then as I gave into the pain and fainted.

In my strange dark slumber, I could make out the sound of Bella and Grace's voices as they talked.

"He's going to come back and hurt her isn't he, the one call Marquel."

"Yes, since Adam is on his way here. She will hurt her again in order to hurt him long enough to trap him. It is the way that the Mistress Lucia works."

"Grace, where did Eve go?"

She left to go get the two of you something to eat. She may catch a rat or two or even a stray cat. To help her tide herself over, until we are free from Lucia."

After that I didn't remember anything more until Eve came without dinner. After we had eaten a little; Grace and Eve gave me light smiles.

"You should rest, the need couple of hours will be painful for you physically and emotionally."

I wasn't sure what time it was, when Bella touched my shoulder waking me from my sleep so I could have breakfast.

She handed me a blueberry muffin and then a mug that had milk in it. After I had eaten Grace offered me a glass of juice and a bowl of fruit salad. The offer of these kinds of food told me that I was in for another day of torture.

Which only told me one thing, Adam was here and they were going to use my pain to not only hurt him but to capture him. I knew all about the Volturi and their three leaders Aro, Marcus and Caius; Aro was a collector of sorts he loved to have vampires with intriguing gifts. My Aunt Lucia was a collector to maybe that was why she had been changed, Aro had found her interesting. However, it had been Marcus who had done the deed.

Lucia collected creatures of mystical natures; she had learned the truth about Adam before I had. She had, had her heart set on catching him and now it looked like she was strong enough to do it now. She had newborns at her command and disposal, she kept them hidden, locked up I wasn't sure if I wanted to know how she controlled them. Then I remembered the huge dog and realized that he wasn't a dog at all, she used him as her slave as well.

Much to my disappointment, it wasn't Grace or Eve who came to get me; it was Horace.

"All right you, time to go."

A neck chain was fastened to my neck like a collar. When I didn't respond and stand when he wanted me too he lifted me onto my feet using just his one hand. The wolf that I had slowly started to make friends with; didn't like the way he was treating me. He let lose a low growl and crawled out of the dark shadows that was the stone wall with the hole.

"Shut up you mongrel, she none of your concern."

I winced at the sound of bone breaking and a long whimper of pain from Tears; as Horace hit him across his face. Though he had to be in pain Tears glared up at Horace from his place on the ground and showed his teeth to the vampire; almost in a warning. Air whistled passed my ear as I was picked up roughly. I was sure that I now had bruises over my arms.

I was then taken to a platform of concrete and the chains that were attached to my shackles were looped through large rings that were mounted to the stone wall. I could then just barely make out the sound of voices. The one I knew well it was Adam's voice; the other belonged to Lucia.

"I'm here now you have me now let them go."

"Yes you are here, but if I do that how do I know that you won't run? I can't afford to lose such a stunning catch. So I plan on taking precautions."

I looked up startled as the ceiling above me started to open. The ground I was weakly standing on started to shake, knocking me to my feet. Pale grey light filtered through a tinted window more grey light filter through open windows blowing snow in with it.

I heard Adams panicked voice before I saw him.

"Emmaline!" A low growl then erupted from Adam as he went to move toward me.

The little feathery voice of Lucia followed.

"I'm so disappointed Adam. I thought I told you to come alone and a one the Cullen's is already here. The others are coming as well, two by two or at least it's what one of my sentries told. Looks like I will have to teach you a lesson."

I winced as Marquel smiled at me. There was a quick rip of fabric as he tore away the fabric from my left shoulder. I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my lungs as I felt shearing heat start to burn away the flesh of my shoulder. My scream was shortly followed by Adam's scream of agony as he fought against two of the newborns that held him. He then collapsed to the floor.

There was a low growl that came from my left as Grace came in with Bella. I just barely made out the redness of her eyes that told me that she had heard my scream. Seconds later I hear the familiar sounds of metal caving in. It would seem that Emmett and the other Cullen's were here. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were in the front; followed by Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and Esme.

The smell of burn skin filled the air; it was the first time I felt my stomach roll. I glanced weakly over at Bella and Grace as Grace nodded to Bella. Grace's eyes now reminded me of Quinn's amber orange eyes now. Eve must have brought her something to eat. Eve, I could help but wonder where she was now. She had asked if she could come home with me and Adam, she had told me that my voice had a calming effect on her and I reminded her of her mother and sister. I had told her yes, but now I wasn't sure if we would make it home.

"Edward." Bella had then run toward Edward and into his arms. I lifted my head slowly to see Edward kiss the top of her head. He then slid her behind him; the other Cullen's seemed to circle around her Carlisle was checking to make sure she was all right.

Lucia then stepped out of the shadows and Carlisle step in front to be the spoke person for the family. Lucia was the first to speak.

"Well, now as you can see your precious pet human is unharmed and you have her back. So you can leave now."

Carlisle however didn't agree.

"I'm terribly sorry, but Adam and Emmaline are a part of our family as well and we would like them returned as well. It is evident that they are not in the same condition that they were taken in."

Lucia continued to stare at Carlisle and his family; before she started laughing.

"The seven of you think you can just take them back. I'm sorry but the two of them are just too rare to give to you. I couldn't believe it at first, to real live soul mates. They feel each other's pain. If one is in pain then the other feels it too; I haven't had enough time to see just how deep that gift is."

"She's your niece, yet you treat her as if she is some sort of experiment for you to play with." There was tenseness to Edward's voice that I had never heard before and the anger in his voice spoke the volume of how much know this sickened him.

"Were you going to change her as well?"

The smile that she gave was pure evil; her voice had no compassion to it at all.

"I was she was going to be a gift to Aro and the others. However, Aro seemed frightened of whatever gift she would have. I was told she would be of better use as a human then one of us. Really Carlisle you're free to go now. It wouldn't be a fair fight."

Edward seemed very smug as he continued to look at Lucia.

"So you were hiding members of your family from us, there are more than we thought; though two of the original fifteen are on our side." Edward looked over at Grace quickly.

"We did not come alone."

I then noticed Jacob Black step from behind the Cullen's, a sandy colored wolf, a grey wolf and another grey wolf with black spots followed him.

"Sorry, leech but we just couldn't let our blood drinking friends have all the fun. Especially, if it meant getting the chance to kill some bloodsuckers like yourselves."

One of the newborns I had learned was called Sean, suddenly touched the back of Adam's neck. Adam then fell to the floor his body twitching in convulsions of pain. I wanted to turn away I didn't want to see him in pain, I then felt a volt of electricity as it surged through my body. I couldn't remember if I had screamed or not as my eyes rolled back in my head. I faintly heard Adam's now hoarse voice; it was then that it wasn't Adam who was speaking it was me.

"Stop it, stop hurting him."

There were low growls around me, Marquel laughed once at me as I somehow managed to get to my knees.

"That's why I like you poppet you have such a fiery spirit."

The minute his cold hand touch my cheek I could smell burnt flesh again. My body was so numb I wasn't aware that I was being burned by the hot iron again; until I heard Adam grind his teeth together. I could feel Adam's eyes on me glowing a beautiful butterscotch color, yet the edges would be dark with his anger. A low menacing growl came suddenly, followed by the sound of chains scraping the stone floor at a fast pace. Tears could no longer stand watching me by abused anymore then I was sure the Cullen's could.

Tears barreled out of the shadows, he lunged and snapped at Marquel. Saliva flew from his mouth as my giant grey, black wolf friend did his best to defend me.

"Bloody, damned dog."

The chain groaned as Tears pulled against his shackles. I was preparing for Marquel to strike him. The attack however, came from Lucia, she whipped out a spike tipped whip and struck out and dug into his back as he stood over me.

"Damn you wrecked beast."

It wasn't until a pained hissing came from Tears did I realize that the whip had been meant for me. She was going to kill me and see how many of the vampires in the room lost it. Marquel was suddenly flying thru the air and Grace and Eve were at my side. I suddenly felt light and I could feel pain course through my back.

I then heard a familiar voice, "Hey, there _shelia_ girl. Sorry we're a little late but it looks like the fun is about to start."

Quinn was here with Tamara and Lucas. I then winced at the sound of boulders hitting one another, and the sound of tearing metal. Lucia's warriors were freed from their cages and now attacking my family and friends. They were true newborns, the thrill of the fight and the craving of blood was what they lived for. I was so happy that Eve wasn't like them, I was happy that she had her defect as Lucia called it, Grace too.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**S**o the rumors were true, Lucia was a collector or sorts. I heard a low growl beside me to look down at Jacob who had phased into his wolf form.

'_Damn, leech. I wonder where she found him at, he didn't come from Forks. Cuz I can't read his thoughts. What do you get on him le-er Edward?'_

I couldn't agree more with Jacob's thoughts.

"He doesn't know much himself. Not who he is or even how to phase back to his human form."

'_Looks like we found the perfect spot for Bella to be safe; if he is that protective of Emmaline then he'll keep Bella safe too. Those female bloodsuckers are they the ones that took care of them?'_

"They are."

'_So do you think we can trust them with Bella?'_

"I do indeed, Jacob."

'_Beats the hell out of me why I trust you but I do.'_

I didn't comment on Jacobs last thought Carlisle and I both knew we had been stretching it by asking Jacob to help, so I wasn't going to push my luck with him. I turned to look at Bella.

"Bella, I'm going to take you over to Grace, Eve, and Tears. You'll be safe there, are you ok with that?"

Bella just nodded her head to me. Jacob's thoughts warned me about letting harm come to Bella. I would give my life before I would let anything happen to her. Carlisle was at my side as well as I took Bella over to them. At the sound of Carlisle's startled gasped I turned to see what had surprised my adopted father.

"You have a gift of healing, I have never heard of it being such a talent among our kind."

Bella spoke suddenly.

"Grace was an intern at a hospital before she was taken and changed maybe that has something to do with her gift."

Carlisle kneaded his chin as he gave it some thought.

"I do suppose it could be a possibility; we all have something we excel at when we were human."

I could only hope that the choice that I had made today; if anything ever happened to Bella again I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't really sure was had happen at first, Edward was there at helping Grace protect us. Then the next minute, Edward had been pulled away from us into a fight with a newborn. Grace followed him next as four more newborns surrounded him. After a while I wasn't sure who I should be watching now. I had lost sight of Eve, I found her engrossed in a battle with two newborns. Marquel had found his way to a weakened Adam.

I flinched as I watched Adam try to stand only to have Marquel kick him in the ribs knocking him to the ground again. I had no idea that the pain he felt from Emmaline would weaken him so much. The brief moment that Adam looked up I could see just how dark his eyes were. Edward's eyes were a vibrate golden yellow. Adam's had been amber at first and now they were black as ebony.

Noticing movement beside me I turned to look at Emmaline. When I tried to speak to her my voice caught in my throat as I watched Emmaline cut her right arm; catching the blood in an empty bottle. She then ripped her pants and tore it off to tie off her arm.

"Emmaline stop, what are you doing?"

Her mismatched eyes just stared at me.

"I can't lose him Bella, Adam is my life. Human blood makes them stronger, it's more filling, and you already know all of this."

I winced as I heard Adam cry out in pain again. There was no way I could bring my eyes to look up. It wasn't until I heard Emmaline scream that I managed too.

"No! Please no, don't."

Marquel was just standing there staring, while my best friend and family member lay across the downed body of her lover. All of a sudden Marquel was sailing across the room. Emmett or Jasper must have taken him out. I could hear Edward talking to me, but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Bella, Bella are you all right? Bella talk to me please."

It didn't matter what he said to me I couldn't pull my eyes away from Emmaline. I just kept seeing her body draped over Adam's body like a shield. Then I realized that Emmaline wasn't lying across Adam anymore; and Adam wasn't on the ground anymore. The bottle that had, had her blood in it lay on the floor rocking back and forth, it was now empty; a small drop of blood was caught on the rim and dripped toward the floor.

"Bella, you're starting to scare me a little. Please talk to me."

I tried to find my voice; I could feel the worry in his voice as he continued to say my name. It was in those few minutes that I recalled what had happened minutes earlier. Marquel had come forward and had ripped her away from Adam like a rag doll. After that Marquel had flown through the air. It wasn't until later that I realized amidst the growls and the sound of shredded metal that it was Eve who had taken out Marquel.

A shriek suddenly ripped through the air causing Edward and I both to stop and look toward the sound.

**(A/N: This chapter is 16 pages long four pages shorter then I thought it would be. Sorry for the late update. I hope you guys enjoy and please review I love hearing from you. Your reviews mean so much.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


	8. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Characters of Twilight, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Claimer: **I do Emmaline Swan Turner, Adam Caleb Larkin, Quinn Michael, Tamara Michael and Lucas Michael.

_**Last Time:**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_The bottle that had, had her blood in it lay on the floor rocking back and forth, it was now empty; a small drop of blood was caught on the rim and dripped toward the floor._

"_Bella, you're starting to scare me a little. Please talk to me."_

_I tried to find my voice; I could feel the worry in his voice as he continued to say my name. It was in those few minutes that I recalled what had happened minutes earlier. _

_Marquel had come forward and had ripped her away from Adam like a rag doll. After that Marquel had flown through the air. It wasn't until later that I realized amidst the growls and the sound of shredded metal that it was Eve who had taken out Marquel._

_A shriek suddenly ripped through the air causing Edward and I both to stop and look toward the sound._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 8: Broken **

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Bella's POV**

**T**he second I turned my head toward the sound I wished that I hadn't. Eve was fighting with Marquel, she seemed to be a pro at first and then Marquel gained the upper hand. He had actually bit her, I remember Edward talking about the scars that Jasper had but I had thought that Edward had been joking with me. The shriek had come from Eve; a female vampire with fiery red hair had grabbed Eve from behind; biting into the side of her neck.

My fear mounted when I realized that I knew who the red head was. I was too scared to utter her name. Edward's low angry growl confirmed everything I wanted to know. I had spent months trying to put Victoria from my mind and now here she was. I knew I had been her target; and now I knew it was no accident that I was taken. It had been part of the plan.

The only thing that hadn't been part of the plan was Grace, Tears and Eve's feelings towards us. So we were never alone, even when Marquel had been treating Emmaline like a voodoo doll; one of them had been there. The sound of metal tearing grated my ears causing me to flinch. Edward held me closer as I buried my face into his back.

Emmaline's cries, reached my ears next; as she fought against Adam's hold on her.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Emmaline's POV**

**A** wave of dizziness washed over me from the blood loss I had chosen to lose to save Adam. Then fear enveloped when I realized what was going to happen. Eve was going to end up sacrificing herself in order to keep me safe. None of it seemed real, she was fifteen years old a young woman true; an immortal now but why throw her life away for a human? I could feel tears stinging my eyes, when I thought of the question she had asked me earlier.

"_Emmaline, do you think it would be possible for me to come and live with you and Adam; when all of this is over of course. I just feel like we could be a family."_

Then her shriek of pain had reached my ears, and suddenly I felt like all of this was a dream; only to have myself snapped back to reality. I barely heard Adam as he tried to calm me, my breathing was becoming labored and then shallow. I'm not sure why I even tried to get out of his arms, when there was no way I was going to get free from his hold.

There was just a part of me that felt like I needed to go to her. I needed to protect her; it didn't matter to me that she was a vampire. When I looked at Eve all I saw was a fifteen year old girl that needed a parent, she needed someone to look out for her.

"Let me go Adam, we have to help her we can't just leave her."

By now I was having trouble seeing, water was building in my eyes and before I knew it tears were running down my cheeks. My life was slowly crumbling in front of me. I felt the air move around me; which was then followed by a low growl and hiss. Adam had just been attacked and knocked away from me. No one could help Eve, because they all were fighting their own battles. Grace was busy trying to keep Bella safe, thinking that Adam was still with me.

I could do something, I had to I couldn't just stand here and watch my family and friends die while I did nothing. Tears, Tears could do something to help Eve if he could only reach her. It was then that I spotted it, leaning against the stone wall. An axe, it was almost like it was calling out to me. If I could somehow break the chain, Tears would be free to go or to stay. I could only hope that he would stay.

Not being able to find him told me one thing; he had felt worthless trying to fight while chained so in order to not get killed he had pulled himself out of the fight. Crawling over to the large hole in the wall I spoke his name gently and was answered by a whimper. My fingers somehow found his rough, course dark grey-black fur in the dark. Stroking his fur I spoke in a soft voice to him.

"It's going to be all right Tears, I going to free you. The only thing I want in return is for you to help Eve. Do you think you can do that for me?

My answer came in the form of a pink tongue with black spots licking my face. The wetness of his tongue made me giggle as I wiped the side of my face.

"All right, I get it you're grateful. Now let's see what I can to do to get that chain off of you."

It didn't take me long to realize that my axe idea wasn't a very good one. So I started looking for another way to free him of his chains. As I made my way through the tunnel with Tears following close by my side; I found the room where the end of his chain was. It was then that I realized that the stone that held the brace was very lose. So I began pulling and wiggling the iron ring.

It was a slow process, but the stone started to pull free. I winced as the movement of my arms caused pain to shoot up my self-inflicted wounded arm. I knew I needed stitches, but I wasn't going to be getting them anytime soon. Then suddenly I felt myself falling as the sound of scraping rocks came to my ears; and the stone fell to the ground. Tears gave off a happy yip. He was free to move anywhere now as long as he didn't mind bringing the medium sized stone with him.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Tears suddenly bared his teeth at me and then snarled. However instead over jumping at me, he jumped over me. From the shadows a growl and hiss answered his snarl. There was a newborn in here waiting for the chance to attack me alone.

As the two attacked one another, Tears threw the newborn into one of the stone pillars. Large pieces splintered off and flew through the air; one of the larger pieces struck me in my right temple knocking me slightly off balance. The second my blood was in the air the newborn's eyes lit up with the frenzy for blood. As Tears went to lunge for the newborn, the stone that his chain was still attached too; slid across the floor, coming in contact with my ankles knocking me backwards. The only thing there to break my fall was an old cracked stained glass window.

To which, I just happen to fall into. The colored glass shattering behind me as I fell through the frame.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Adam's POV**

**P**anic raced through my still veins, as a painful howl echoed in the air. I noticed how Edward's wolf friends lifted their ears up at the sound of it. Edward was fighting a female vampire with fiery red hair, and a young blonde male fledgling. A young looking sandy colored wolf was aiding him. It was then that a familiar scent suddenly filled my nose followed by the distance sound of glass breaking. Why hadn't I felt any pain the minute I had smelled her blood. Fear then suddenly froze my body, if I hadn't felt her pain then did that mean that Emmaline was…I couldn't think of my last thought; for if I did then it would just mean that Emmaline had won our bet.

Suddenly my body was full of renewed strength again, as I griped a newborn by the shoulders and ripped them apart. I don't think I gave it any thought as I took off at lightning speed toward the dark hole in the stone wall. It took me several seconds to realize that that Carlisle and a russet colored wolf were following behind me.

The sounds of anger and pain became louder as we got closer to where I knew Emmaline was.

Not knowing what I was going to find I held my breath as I neared the doorway. Due to the kind beating that my body had encountered I was unsure if breathing was a good idea. Bursting in through the doorway, I noticed a mangled newborn trying to crush the large grey-black wolf; with one arm. The russet wolf that I think was called Jacob took this as his cue. Dashing forward he clamped down on the newborns neck; doing his best to break it.

I however, continued to wonder why the wolf salve was halfway leaning out the window. Looking around, I found that I couldn't find Emmaline. It then became clear to me that he was holding onto something with his teeth. The right hind leg of the large grey-black wolf was broken and hung lifeless beside his left that continued to dig into the stone floor. He whimpered, again and the sound of ripping fabric snapped me back to reality. The sight of seeing Carlisle dash pass me helped as well.

Carlisle already had a hold of Emmaline, so I busied myself with aiding the wounded wolf while Jacob took care of the half mangled newborn. I'm not sure if I even gave what I did next much thought; I just acted. I took hold of the iron collar around his neck and turned it into a power. What happened next almost seemed to be straight out of a story book.

The wounded grey- black wolf change back into a human and then collapsed unconscious into my surprised arms. Carlisle I noticed now had Emmaline cradled in his arms as well.

"Lay him down gently on the floor, Adam. I need to look at his leg quickly and see if there is anything I can do for it before it heals completely."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Carlisle's POV**

**I** could tell by the glare that Adam had just given me that he was not happy with my words. I however, knew that I would have to get a good look at the young man's leg if he was ever going to use it again. So I did what I could to make Adam feel better.

The only serious injury that is in need of care right now would be the gash in her right arm. However, I knew that if pressure was kept on it that she should be okay.

"Adam, I need you to keep pressure on this arm of Emmaline's. Just remember not to be too hard with the pressure of course."

I then turned to look at Jacob who was busy piling up the pieces of the newborn he had just disassembled. I hung my head at the waste of a healthy human life. Jacob then barked at me. I understood his meaning; he was done making his pile and was ready to light it. He however, was lacking hands at the moment. I bent down and picked up two broken stones, walked over to Jacob and struck the two stones together. Sparks jumped from between the stones and onto the paper and wood splinters Jacob had found.

As I busied myself with the broken leg of Emmaline's friend, the smell of sweet smelling incense started to fill the room making Jacob sneeze he however decided to do his best to ignore it. He had to phase back into his human form in order to hold down our new friend and ally.

A few minutes later the young man was conscious and was hovering in the background as I stitched up Emmaline's arm. I had learned from his discussion with Jacob that he went by the name Tears, mainly because he couldn't remember his real name. The smell of alcohol filled the room alongside the smell of iodine, which was quickly covering up the fading smell of incense.

Once her arm was stitched, I then moved to the wound in her temple it worried me the most due to it being a head wound. I gently cut the hair around the wound. Even though it didn't look serious I knew that it could be very serious, due to the mere fact that the temple was a very sensitive spot on the human body. Cleansing and then covering the wound with a sterile pad, I then wrapped a gauze around it to hold it in place. Even though I was still a little unsettled about the head wound I moved on to Emmaline's burn wound.

The other burn was merely a pink scar, due to Grace's talent. Emmaline flinched as I placed a burn ointment on the burn. Once that was complete I busied myself with checking out Emmaline's body for other wounds. It was during my examination of Emmaline that I noticed that the tendon in her left ankle was torn and her right ankle was broken. Dark purple and black bruises were already darkening the skin. I could only do so much with the things I had in my bag. Emmaline needed a hospital and she needed one soon. I then glanced quickly at Jacob; he was pacing beside Tears.

"Jacob, do you think you could…"

"Go and see what the damage is for us and whether it's safe to get these two out of here? You bet doc."

Jacob phased in an instant and was then gone. A few seconds later, Jacob returned with Edward, Bella, and Seth in tow. Adam had a protective grip on Emmaline as he cradled her to his chest. The only time I saw him loosen his grip a little was if Emmaline lightly groaned in pain. She however, didn't show any signs of becoming conscious anytime soon.

"Edward, is everyone all right? Everyone is safe I hope."

Edward was silent at first his gaze kept drifting over to Emmaline. A few seconds later he spoke.

"Everyone in our family is fine. The only semi-casualty we had was Eve. Though I think Grace is busy trying to put her back together. Jasper and Alice are helping. Jasper is very mystified by Eve's passive behavior. Emmett and Rosalie went to go find something for Eve to eat for when she is awake. Esme is waiting for you, she wanted to come to you but she was afraid that the smell of Emmaline's blood would be too much for her."

Edward and Bella both cast a gaze over at Emmaline.

"How is she Carlisle?"

As much as I didn't want to hurt Bella with my words; I knew I had to be truthful.

"Emmaline is in great need of a hospital. We need to move as quickly as possible."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**T**wo weeks had passed, since Bella and Emmaline had been taken captive. Since then I had refused to let Bella out of my sight. As such, I was sitting in Emmaline's hospital room, with Bella asleep on the couch. She refused to leave Emmaline's bed side much in the same manner that Adam had refused to leave at all.

He remained by her bed side, stroking her hand. Carlisle had been in a few times to check on us and even Esme had managed to brave the hospital; to bring Bella something to eat. Neither, Charlie or I could talk Bella into leaving Emmaline's side. Carlisle took turns staying with Bella for me when I needed to hunt; though I didn't like leaving her so I never went far.

Right now I didn't feel like I could trust Adam to be alone with Bella. No amount of words could talk him into leaving Emmaline's side long enough for him to go hunting. His eyes however, spoke great volumes of how much he needed to go hunting. He however would not move. So being the father figure Carlisle was, he did the one thing that he thought would help Adam.

Carlisle and Esme left to go seek out Quinn. It was his hope that maybe Quinn could get him to snap back in to reality. I however was surprised to see Tamara walk through the door with him.

'_Don't worry Edward, I've fed already. Bella is safe, in fact since I've lost my sight my taste for humans isn't what it once was.'_

"So this is how you've been living lad. Your eyes are as dark as an abyss do you really think this is what Emmaline would want you to do to yourself just waste away?"

Adam's thoughts mirrored the words he spoke.

"Isn't it what she's doing? She was breathing on her own when we brought her here, and now a machine is breathing for her."

Quinn rubbed the back of his neck as he gave Adam's words some thought.

"So let me get this straight, you're mad at her now because she's human and her body isn't stronger? If I remember correctly about a year ago we could have fixed that."

Quinn's words seemed to be too much for Adam; causing him to crack.

"That's not what I meant!"

Adam was up and out of the room so fast that the chair he had been sitting in fell over. Quinn's orange orbs twinkled as he turned and looked at Bella and me.

"Don't worry, he'll be back. I think Tamara and I should get going before Lucas gets restless waiting for us."

I was unsure what to think when Tamara reached out and took my hand. Alice's thoughts were easier to understand then what I was getting from Tamara.

"It's not her time to die yet. The moon still has one and a half turns in the next year to do first, before death will be fall her. She has much to do for all of our futures."

I became unsettled as Tamara's gaze fell on Bella.

"As she does as well, so much promise will come from them, both."

However, before I had a chance to question her about what she meant. Tamara and Quinn had slipped out the door. Less than ten minutes after the two left. A could hear Carlisle's thoughts he was on his way to check on Emmaline. Carlisle and I both had more faith then what Adam had that Emmaline would pull through. My faith was for Bella, because it was what she needed; to believe everything would be all right. Carlisle faith came from somewhere else completely. Though Alice believed that Emmaline would be right as rain in a couple of days; there were blank spots in her vision. I was sure that it was due to the fact that Tears never left Emmaline's side for very long either. With the charm that had been on him gone Tears could phase into his human form now. After almost two years as a wolf it was hard to get use to walking on two legs.

My thoughts of Tears were brushed away as Carlisle's frantic thoughts reached me. It had something to do about Emmaline. I was unsure if I understood what had him so happy and frantic at the same time. It was barely a second after I read that thought from Carlisle that a straggled wheezing choking sound came from my right side. The sound had awoken Bella as well and the machines attached to Emmaline started to make different beeping noises just as Carlisle breezed into the room.

Bella's voice was full of panic as her fragile hand did its best to squeeze my cold granite one.

"Oh my god, Edward she's choking."

Carlisle spoke before I did; he was at Emmaline's side adjusting the machines.

"She's not choking Bella; she's fighting the ventilation tube that is in her throat. Emmaline's trying to breathe on her own again."

Carlisle's warm topaz eyes looked down at Emmaline as he talked to her gently.

"You're safe Emmaline; I need you to stay calm for one second. Then I promise you, it will be easier to breathe."

Emmaline's eyes snapped open as Carlisle removed the tube gently but quickly. When it was gone she pulled in a shaky uneven breath, the action seemed to pain her. Her eyes drifted closed and I listened as her breathing evened out.

Carlisle turned to look at me as another thought crossed his mind.

'_Edward, perhaps you should go and see if Adam has gotten something to eat. I'm sure he will want to know that Emmaline is breathing on her own; once more.'_

I didn't want to leave Bella, but I also knew how important it was that I go and find Adam. Carlisle must have seen the pained look on my face at the thought of leaving Bella.

"Go, I'll stay until you get back. Emmaline will be awaking up soon; it will give me time with her."

I turned toward Bella, and brushed a light kiss on her forehead and then moved to press my lips gently to hers.

"I'll be back so soon, you won't have time to miss me, this I promise you."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Carlisle's POV**

**A**s soon as Emmaline had first come to, I knew something was wrong. Most of the patients I had treated that where in familiar situations, would look around the room trying to find a familiar face. Emmaline however did none of those things; there was fear in her face as she continued to look straight ahead. Feeling like I needed to do something to sooth the fear that was on her face I reached out and took her hand giving it a reassuring gentle squeeze.

"Adam."

I was taken by surprise by her words.

"No, it's Carlisle and Bella is here too. Edward went to go find Adam; we were finally able to get him to go hunting."

Emmaline's voice had a raspy sound to it; do to the irritation the ventilation tube had caused to the tissue in her throat.

"Carlisle, can you promise me that you'll do your best not to let Adam or Tears blame themselves for any of this."

I gave Emmaline a gentle smile.

"That's a tall order, but I'll see what I can do. Do you mind telling me what has you coming to a decision like that?"

I watched as Bella came and took her other hand and squeezed it tightly, within her own. As if to give her the same kind of encouragement that I, myself was trying to give.

"It's ok, Emmaline. You can tell us whatever is on your mind, you should know that."

My attention never left Emmaline once; while Bella was speaking she seemed to truly be upset by something. Her breathing was uneven as she pulled in another shaky breath.

"Well I was just hoping you could tell me, why I'm blind? I mean I know it most likely has something to do with the blow to the side of my head. I'm just hoping that it isn't permanent."

I had known something was different, or a little off when Emmaline had opened her eyes especially when her eyes never seemed to be looking at me as I spoke. So I did what a doctor would, pulling my pen light out of my pocket; I began checking her vitals.

Minutes later I had her wheeled out of the room for a CT and a few other tests. I wouldn't let one thing slip pass me. The cause of her blindness could have been anything; I however, had a feeling that it had something to do with the trauma her right temple had been though.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Adam's POV**

**T**he second Edward had found me and told me that Emmaline was breathing on her own and would be waking up soon. I was on cloud nine that was however right before a storm blew in over me; soaking me to the bone.

That cloud came when darkness covered my eyes, ripping away my sight. Edward must have read my thoughts, for he spoke my name from the left of me; before putting a hand on my shoulder. Then the moment we touched my sight returned to me.

"Adam, are you all right? What just happened?"

Once again there was no reason, for me to speak because my thoughts told him everything.

"How is that even possible, Adam?"

The minute we had the answer we were flying not running back to the hospital. Though we ended up stopping the second we came upon Edward's Volvo and drove it the rest of the way to the hospital.

"She's going to be all right, Adam. Carlisle is with her and he's not going to give up until he finds an answer to Emmaline's blindness. There is some good new Carlisle doesn't believe that her blindness is permanent. With some time and patience, Emmaline will be able to see again."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, it means a lot to me. I apologize if this chapter was a little short. It's just how it worked out.**

**Next: Chapter 9: Confessions Galore**

**Until Next Time my friends,**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


	9. Truth Pulled Free

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Characters of Twilight, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Claimer: **I do own Emmaline Swan Turner, Adam Caleb Larkin, Quinn Michael and Tamara Michael.

_**Last Time:**_

_**Adam's POV**_

"_Adam, are you all right? What just happened?"_

_Once again there was no reason, for me to speak because my thoughts told him everything._

"_How is that even possible, Adam?"_

_The minute we had the answer we were flying not running back to the hospital. Though we ended up stopping the second we came upon Edward's Volvo and drove it the rest of the way to the hospital._

"_She's going to be all right, Adam. Carlisle is with her and he's not going to give up until he finds an answer to Emmaline's blindness. There is some good new Carlisle doesn't believe that her blindness is permanent. With some time and patience, Emmaline will be able to see again."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 9: Truth Pulled Free**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Emmaline's POV**

**T**he weeks that followed my hospital stay, were bittersweet for me. Though my sight had not returned to me, I was starting to learn other things about the world around me. Upon returning home Adam had been so gentle and caring towards me; only to slowly turn cold toward me; or at least that was how it felt. Not that he was cruel to me, it was that he barely touched me, or even really talked to me anymore.

He was becoming distant and I was afraid that I was going to lose him. I couldn't see Bella and Edward, but I could tell from their breathing and the sound of their voices that they were happy. As much as being with Bella frightened him, in fear that he would hurt her again; Edward stayed with her for the very same reason, he didn't want to hurt her again.

I stiffened as I felt the air around me fluttered, I then felt Adam press his lips to the top of my head in a kiss.

"Carlisle has asked me to come and see him and the rest of the family. I promise not to go far."

Then in a flash he was gone and the tears I had been holding back slowly started to flow free. We were the closest we had even been and at the same time we were the farthest apart. Though I'm not sure how much sense that makes. I turned away from the window that pointed toward the Cullen's home. I then let my fingers led me back to my room as I fought back the sob that threatened to surface.

I had fooled everyone but Jasper that my blindness didn't bother me. I was as uncomfortable as Bella was every time Jasper used his gift on me. I was broken more now, than I had been on that day that my sight had been taken for me. Tears had at last remembered that his name, it was Trent that was all he could remember for now, but it was a good start. The very thing that I had not wanted to happen had happened; both Adam and Trent blamed themselves for my lost of sight.

Me, I blamed myself and only myself, I made sure that it was the only thing I thought of when Edward was around. I had made it to my room, when the first sob broke free from my chest. My sobs of sadness and rejection soon turned to tears of anger. I had kept something else from my family as well, the fact that I could see blurry shadows, which helped me a little as I looked for a target. I threw my arm out toward my bed stand, and screamed out in anger. The lamp and picture frame both fell to the floor and then so did I.

My body shook as I finally let go and let all of the feelings I had been holding in for the last few months flow free. A sob lodged in my throat, as I felt the air move around me. At first I thought the person who was trying to sooth me was Alice. It was then that I remembered that all of the Cullens were all home talking to Adam. My tears quickly froze when I realized that the vampire trying to sooth me was someone I didn't know. Grace and Eve were in Alaska staying with the Denali Clan for a while so…

As my mind worked this out my body stiffen in fear. I was vaguely aware that they hadn't touched me yet but why.

"His hurting you so much, but instead of sharing the pain your going through with him. You continue to block it from him."

My voice cracked as I spoke.

"How do you know all of this?"

My visitor was female and her voice was like silk, as she answered my question.

"That's an easy one, because I'm you and you are me. No you're not dreaming I'm really here. I've been watching you for awhile now. In fact I was in the shadows watching you free Trent that day, your sight was taken. In fact, I could have stopped that newborn from attacking, I helped Lucia and Victoria make some of them, you know."

It took me several minutes to find my voice again. When I did it was uneven and shaky.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Well now I guess I should start at the beginning. Oh, and don't worry about your family, they won't be coming until I tell them they are needed."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Carlisle's POV**

**W**hat we were about to say to Adam, was going to change some things. I wasn't even sure Adam was going to except my offer; Alice had assured me not to worry about it. It wasn't every day that a vampire sot out our family because they wanted to join us. Edward however had put my mind at rest that very first night.

Though it had taken some convincing on Alice, Edward and myself to make Rosalie see the good in it. The truth in Edward's decision, I was sure had to do with Bella. Inviting Adam into the Cullen family was inviting Emmaline as well. Even though Edward still wanted Bella to remain a human; Alice assured me that the two of them would come to a compromise.

My head turned toward the door of my office before Edward even made his appearance.

"Adam's on his way Carlisle. He should be here in less than two minutes."

I gave Edward a slight nodded as I stood up from my desk.

"Well then, I suppose that we should give him a warm welcome. How is Emmett fairing with Rosalie?"

"Rose still isn't that happy with the idea, but she'll get over it."

Upon hearing a car about a mile away, Edward and I breezed out of my office and down the stairs; to greet Adam with the rest of the family. Seconds later, the tires of Adam's black 2005 Ford Mustang GT were spinning down our drive way.

A few seconds later, Adam appeared on the porch. I opened the door, just as he was getting ready to knock. I was sure that it was done out of habit in order to look human.

"Ah, Adam I want to thank you for coming this evening. This won't take long; Edward has made us aware of how anxious you are to get back home to Emmaline. "

Adam nodded to me, before speaking.

"Yes, sir I am. After everything that has happened and now that Emmaline is blind; the thought of knowing that Lucia is out there somewhere is a little unsettling for me."

I placed a hand on Adam's shoulder in a friendly gesture and reassurance.

"We are all keeping a look out for her. We are all family here and as such, we look after and protect each other. In fact it was the matter of family that I asked you here tonight; or rather we all did."

My words seemed to confuse Adam. So I was quick to explain things to him.

"We have talked it over as a family and the majority of us have decided that it would only be right; if we were to offer the last name Cullen to you. We of course are not trying to force the name on you. Just a little food for thought so to speak, for you; I only ask you to give it so thought before you say no."

I had expected Adam to turn and leave then but he didn't.

"I'm honored Carlisle however, I'm not sure I deserve to share your name."

I was confused by Adam's words.

"Adam I hope you aren't referring to your past. I can assure you that none of us here are perfect. We all have done things in our pasts that we aren't proud of. In fact we are all quite fallible, despite that we're immortal."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**A**sI sat there and listened to Carlisle try and convince Adam that it would be fine if he were to join our family. I caught hold of Adam's thoughts, there was arrogance there as well as his own self-loathing and the deep love that he had for Bella's cousin, Emmaline.

His reasoning for why he wasn't worthy of the last name Cullen. Had to do with how he had been toward Emmaline. Unlike myself where I had refused to leave Bella's side; Adam had started to distant himself from Emmaline. It was for that reason that he felt unworthy.

I didn't get to say anything to Adam before Alice spoke up.

"Edward, Bella is on her way here. I don't think I have ever seen her push that truck of hers up to sixty before."

My eyes widened in shock. Alice was right, Bella never drove fast, it went against the part of her that made her who she was. The one thing that was running in my head right now was why?

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Emmaline's POV**

**I**f it hadn't been for the rapid clicking of keys I wouldn't know what she was doing. Why she was on my computer I had no idea. I could just make out her blurry shadow.

"There is no way for me to know what you're telling me is the truth. I'm kind of blind at the moment."

She then laughed at me. Her laughter was like the tinkling of bells, much like the way Alice laughed.

"Forgive me, for the laughter I forgot that you can't see at the moment. As soon as my own sight is corrected and I get rid of this wrench it human eye. You will be free to go, though the only way I have figured out for that to happen is for you to be dead or for you to become one of us."

"As for whether I am, who I say I am you will just have to wait till your family and friends get here."

I stiffened at hearing her words. Earlier she had said she would let them know when she was ready so what did that mean. Air brushed across my face letting me know that she had gotten up and was walking toward me.

"Well I suppose now would as good as any. The first part of my plan is already in motion. Bella should be at the Cullen's by now. Now all I have to do is set my plan in motion. Bella should be at the Cullen's by now. Now all I have to do is set my plan in motion. Alice Cullen isn't the only one of the Cullen's that will be receiving a vision."

This woman was a stranger to me and yet I could hear remorse in her voice as she spoke to me.

"I don't have the hypnotizing voice that you have or the one you will have when you've been turned. I do however have a powerful gift. It's one of the reason I'm still here, though Aro is dying to have me join the Volturi. I can pull a memory from someone's mind and plant it into someone else's. On and since the two of us are close your light shield won't keep me out like it does Edward. Forgive me for the pain I'm about to cause you."

It was true that you had apologized and even warned me; but nothing could have prepared me for her intrusion inside my head. Her presence inside my head was just like being rape; I was being violated all over again. The pain didn't start until she found a memory that Adam didn't know about, no one knew but Lucia and Sasha at the time I had no idea that Sasha was a vampire.

I was fifteen and it was late at night, when someone had come up behind me. I remembering trying to fight him off but he was stronger than me fight as I might it was no use. I knew I could fight against the terrifying memory she was forcing me to relive. I could however try something else. Though I knew that it wouldn't do me any good; she wasn't going to stop until she got what she came for.

"Please stop, don't do this."

My answer came in the form of silence. Which meant the pain I was feeling was only going to continue; it also meant that my dark and dirty secret was no longer a secret. The Cullen's knew now, and now Adam would know the truth. If he could push me aside so easily due to blindness this would be the weight that broke the thread we were walking on.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**T**he rumble of Bella's ancient truck could be heard as it thundered down the road. The crunch of gravel was heard next as she turned down our drive. The truck was groaning and grumbling as she pushed it forward. I watched from the door as Bella threw herself into the door to open it. I opened the front door just as she stumbled up the steps. I was at her side in an instant and caught her arm gently to help her steady herself.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Is something the matter?"

My question seemed to confuse her.

"I uh got an e-mail from Emmaline telling me to meet her here. She said she had something to share with all of us."

"Bella, Emmaline isn't here just Adam. I think maybe you misunderstood her message."

I had been tortured by Jane before just for her amusement. I however had never experienced the pain that I was receiving from Alice's thoughts as I turned to look at her I noticed that Jasper was trying to hold her up his thoughts were full of panic and worry.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Bella's POV**

**M**y insides went cold at hearing Edward's words, if Emmaline wasn't here then why did she ask me to be here? I didn't really get a chance to realize the truth; before I heard Alice cry out in pain. Jasper was at her side followed by Carlisle, they both were trying to get Alice to tell them what she was seeing. I then noticed Edward wince and holding his head as if he was getting a headache.

"Edward, what is it? What did Alice see?"

His voice was strained as he spoke to me.

"It's not a vision that she is getting that we're all going to be getting. It's a memory; someone stole it and is letting us all see it."

All of the Cullen's were all immobilized by what was being shown to them. The only one who seemed to have the will to fight against it was Adam. Seeing the pain and surprise on all of their faces was almost too much for me to bear; I was so very happy for whatever problem I had with my brain. Seeing Edward was almost too much to be able to withstand. I wanted to take the pain he was feeling away from him, from all of them. It was then that I remembered that Edward had said that what they were seeing was a memory belonging to someone.

So I couldn't help but wonder whose memory it was that someone had stolen. As much as I wished I didn't, I knew exactly whose memory it was. The one person who I thought was going to be here and wasn't, Emmaline. From the look on Adam face he wasn't going to stay here and let whatever had happened to Emmaline to continue. He and Trent felt responsible for her blindness as it was.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Emmaline's POV**

**T**he minute she touched me I felt as if all of my motor skills had been ripped from me. Except the ability to scream, cry and beg; my begging seemed to have no effect on the female vampire that was continuing to push herself into my head. She continued to flip through images in my mind until she found where I had buried the memories that were painful to me. They were even more painful then the ones of my parents dying.

The tears that were flooding my eyes were making the shadows I could see even worst. I couldn't seem to bring any of the shadows into focus. I did my best to keep my voice steady only to have it break.

"Who are you, and what am I to you?"

I received no answer at first, and then I heard her soft voice as she spoke.

"I've already told you,I'm someone from your past, as to what you are to me. You Emmaline Swan Larkin are my past, present and my future as well as a cure to my curse."

There must have been something in my body language. She was suddenly inside my head again, pulling memories to the surface that I had no idea I had. The blurry image of two newborn twins caused me to gasp and try and pull away from her.

"No, no that's impossible; my sister was dead the day she was born."

"Wrong Emmaline, your sister died one year ago on her seventeenth birthday, in order to track you. You see, once you got a little older you were becoming harder and harder for the others track. With a twin its like being right next to you, I was able to know your next move before you did."

"Of course I was called a freak in the vampire world due to my mismatched eyes; one blood red and one golden yellow. I drink from humans, both my eyes should be blood red, but they're not.

Near as I figure it's because of you, you are the reason for the color of my eye as well as the human vision that still floods it; so like I said, if you're dead I'll have an answer."

"Though I don't really want to kill you, you are my sister after all. I'd much rather change you but then I might kill you by accident."

I felt myself stiffen as I started to beg inside my head for someone any one to come and save me. A dull ache was building inside of my head, as the vampire who had cryptically identified herself as my sister Andrea; continued to flip through my memories as well as implant some of hers into my head.

I was just about at the end of my rope as the privativness of my mind continued to be invaded. So I did my best to fight back.

"Stop, it!"

I was taken by surprise when my attacker suddenly flew away from me and into the wall. Had I just did that? No it was impossible I was a human I didn't have any special gifts. A wave of vertigo wavered over me as I got to my feet and ran from the room.

If I wasn't blind I would have been able to see the balcony, before I tumbled over it in my panic. A startled scream was all I could manage as I waited for the sound of my body hitting the floor bellow. However it never came though I did hit something hard it wasn't the floor.

I was greeted by Edward's velvet voice.

"Are you all right Emmaline? How badly did she hurt you?"

My head was spinning so bad I couldn't seem to get my mouth to form words. It was as if all my muscle had turned to jell-o. I could just barely make out Adam's smooth and airy voice as my world started too faded.

"Edward, is she all right?"

Before Edward could answer there was the sound of breaking glass and snarls and growls coming from upstairs. Several of the Cullens were missing I could only guess that they were with Bella. There was a loud hiss as my uninvited guest jumped from the balcony and landed on her feet. It was then followed by five gasps as Adam and the others got a good look at her.

It would seem that she was who she had said she was and the images she showed me were the truth. The question that remained was would I get to see the truth for myself.

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, I have just been really busy. I know this chapter is a little short but it seemed like the right place to stop. Next Chapter 10: Letting Go, this chapter will be full of Adam and Emmaline lemon and a little lime from Bella and Edward.**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


	10. Letting Go

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Characters of Twilight, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Claimer: **I do own Emmaline Swan Turner, Adam Caleb Larkin, Quinn Michael and Tamara Michael.

**(A/N: Warning: Lemon abound in places in this Chapter. If you don't want to read the kind of thing then skip Adam's second POV. Let me remind you that this story is rated M.)**

_**Last Time:**_

_**Emmaline's POV**_

_**M**__y head was spinning so bad I couldn't seem to get my mouth to form words. It was as if all my muscle had turned to jell-o. I could just barely make out Adam's smooth and airy voice as my world started too faded._

"_Edward, is she all right?"_

_Before Edward could answer there was the sound of breaking glass and snarls and growls coming from upstairs. Several of the Cullens were missing I could only guess that they were with Bella. There was a loud hiss as my uninvited guest jumped from the balcony and landed on her feet. It was then followed by five gasps as Adam and the others got a good look at her._

_It would seem that she was who she had said she was and the images she showed me were the truth. The question that remained was would I get to see the truth for myself._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 10: Letting Go**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Edward's POV**

The likenesses between the two where amazing, the only true difference now was that one was now a vampire and the other was still very much a human. It was stranger still how the eyes of Emmaline's sister were mismatched as well one was a bright red and the other was a warm topaz.

Andrea seemed convinced that the only way for her gold eye to turn red; was for her human twin to die. My attention turned from the year and a half old female vampire standing on the stairs and back to Emmaline. Her heart was beating rapidly; it was almost as if the organ was trying to escape her chest. I also noticed that her breathing was starting to slow, picking up speed later.

"It's all right Emmaline you're safe now, we're here and nothing is going to happen to you."

I spared a glance over at Adam; he didn't seem to be bothered that I was holding his wife in my arms. His thoughts were focused on the female vampire. From what I had gathered from her thoughts she was truly who she said, she was.

Andrea turned her focus on us for one quick second. Her thoughts where completely focused on Emmaline as she lunged for her.

'_She has to die; it's the only way it can be.'_

On instinct, I growled at her as she started into her lunge. I pulled Emmaline closer to me as I turned my body to shield her from the attack. Adam, along with Jasper and Carlisle had jumped in front of me to protect us both.

Their appearance seemed to anger her more then the wolves that were now barreling down the stairs.

She hissed angrily and swiped her right hand out toward Adam like a cornered cat.

"Go ahead and protect the little humans. Lucia will not stop until she gets her hands on her. Staying human is no longer a wise choice for her. They will come for her Adam, they will either recruit her, keep her or they with kill her."

She then disappeared before Jasper and Adam could get a hold on her.

I then glared at the two wolves that were barking at one another. One was Jacob and the other one was Trent.

'_What the hell was that Trent? We had her corner and then you just froze. So what was that about dude?'_

'_I don't know, I planned on stopping her, but when she looked at me I froze it was like I wasn't in control anymore.'_

I understood why he couldn't move. Andrea had been the one who had made the chains that had bonded him for so long. She was very good at her talent of bending wills; it was that in fact that worried me.

As I read Adam's thoughts, I looked down at Emmaline to find that she had fallen asleep in my arms. The second Adam's name slipped from her lips I knew who it was she was dreaming about to my relief.

I could feel the uneasiness that Adam was feeling without the aid of Jasper's talent. I then noticed that she had a grip on the front of my shirt. I smiled at the action, she and Bella were more alike than I had first thought.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Adam's POV**

**I **was taken by surprise as a female vampire that looked like my beloved Emmaline rushed down the stairs. Edward had Emmaline cradled protectively in his arms. I died slowly at hearing Andrea saying that the only way to protect Emmaline was to kill her. Time had no meaning to me, once more I felt as if everything was slowing down around me.

It was a good while before I realized that I was no longer at Emmaline's home. Edward and the other Cullen's were no longer with me. Nor did Emmaline clutch onto Edward's shirt. She now held on tightly to my shirt instead.

A million different scenarios ran though my head. In the end I knew that it didn't matter. It wouldn't have mattered where I would have gone with her. Lucia or Andrea would have found her. Putting distance between the two of us had crossed my mind. The outcome was always the same, Emmaline would die.

I gently laid Emmaline down on the bed in my motel room. Her heart beat was strong, her breathing was slow but steady as she slept. I could only imagine the shock of learning that the sister she thought had died at birth hadn't.

After a few minutes I crawled onto the bed; gently lifting Emmaline up so then she was laying against me. I made sure that comforter stayed wrapped around her body. For the first time in a while I felt contentment settling over me. How long would it last and what was it that awaited us next?

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**S**o many things ran through my mind as I waited for Bella to finish getting ready for bed. If Emmaline's twin sister wanted Emmaline dead in order to keep her safe. What kind of gift did her human body harbor inside it?

I didn't get a chance to dwell on the matter long, before the scent of strawberries mixed with the scent of freesia and lavender. Bella had finished her shower and was on her way back down the hall to her room.

She was barely in the room when the memory of the first day I caught her sweet flowery scent flashed inside my mind. I had wanted to take her soft neck into my hands and bite down into her flesh tasting her sweet nectar. The first memory was soon replaced by another; it was of spring break of last year. I was getting to taste Bella's sweetness as I cleansing her system of James's venom.

It had taken everything in me to stop myself from killing her. After tasting how truly sweet her blood was I had been disgusted by myself. Though I was still in awed at how strong Carlisle's will was next to my own. I envied him to this day as well as respected him.

All it had taken was a tiny paper cut to release the monster inside of Jasper. As I fought to protect Bella from him I realized I had caused her more harm in my frenzy to protect her. I had to fight to keep my own monster in check, as did the rest of my family; leaving it up to Carlisle to see to Bella's wounds and to sooth her worries.

It was after that I realized, I had been foolish to think that this would work. Bella couldn't be in my world and survive. It was in those months as I struggle to continue without her that I found that I needed to be in her world. I needed her light to brighten my night sky I knew then that I had to go back. If to do nothing more then to see that she was continuing on in her human life.

My plans had been shaken to their core; by one little phone call.

"_What is it you want now, Rosalie?"_

"_Edward, I don't know how to say this Bella…she's…she's dead."_

My breath froze in my still lungs. Before I hissed out,

"_You're lying Rosalie."_

"_No, I'm not Edward. Bella killed herself. She jumped off a cliff. Alice saw her."_

The world I had known had stilled and refused to turn. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. So I had went to seek out the Volturi to end my life forever. However all of that seemed like nothing but a dream now.

"Edward, are you okay?"

The sound of her soft gentle voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine love."

I then heard her mutter a curse under her breath.

"Ow, damn it, damn it, crap!"

I was at her side in a blink of an eye. Her eyes widened for a second before she started to babble apologizes to me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. You would think by now that I'd learn to stay away from paper."

I gently took her finger from her mouth. Blood was slowing seeping from the cut. I put an antibiotic ointment on it; before gently wrapping two of my fingers around it. When I removed them a band-aid was in their place.

"Edward, but how can you be around my blood?"

"It doesn't bother me anymore."

There was a pained look that appeared on Bella's face before disappearing.

"My blood doesn't call to you anymore?"

I hadn't meant to but I chuckled as I looked down at Bella.

"My silly little Bella, you blood will always call out for me. I just don't desire it like I once did."

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was confused by my words. So I spoke to her my reasoning.

"Taking your blood would mean ending your life. I have lived through thinking that you had gone somewhere I could not follow. I will have nothing to do with something like that again."

We were both sitting on the bed now. Our hands were entwined together. I became aware of a jag it scar running down her forearm to her elbow. My jaw clinched as I gently ran a finger down it.

"I was the cause of this scar. I've scarred you so much. For that I am truly sorry Bella, I never ever meant to wound you so deeply."

Bella as always brushed it off.

"Scar, what scar? Oh that one Carlisle did such a good job sewing me up I forget I have it sometimes."

Bella shifted her body so our legs were entwined now as well. Her warm hungry lips soon found, my cold ones. The moment our lips touched I realized just how close I had come to almost losing her again.

I managed to speak in between our kisses.

"I'm starting to entertain the idea of moving you in with me. This way I will always be with you."

Bella pulled out of the kiss to look at me.

"Edward we've been through this. You can't always be there for me."

I couldn't disagree with her.

"True as that may be it doesn't mean I can't try."

I placed a gentle kiss on her neck, then her cheek. Once I placed a feathered kiss on her forehead, I gave her a soft smile as I planned on recapturing her lips with my own again. My eyes caught a glimpse of something. Brushing her bangs to the side more I found a scar that ran down from her hairline.

"This one is newer, where did it come from?"

I watched as Bella blushed and turned away from me.

"Bella, tell me how it happened. I promise I won't get mad."

Bella however, just frowned at me.

"Sure you say that now. Just wait till I tell you how it happened. You're going to get mad; I know you will because I got it doing something stupid."

I said nothing as Bella continued to stare at me as if she was gauging my mood. I did my best not to quirk a smile at her.

She then sighed, "Okay, you win. I got it when I crashed my motorcycle."

I was completely astounded by Bella's words. I wanted to yell at her and ask her how she could be so careless. I remembered my small conversation with Alice back in Italy.

"Bella's into extreme sports now. It's all the rage."

'_Though it could be that you were the one that drove her too it. Charlie said these last months have been pretty bad. Since you told her you didn't want her, maybe she thought what's the point?'_

"Alice."

'_I know Edward, but you have a lot of mending to do with her so you had better get started.'_

I was then quickly brought back to the present. As Bella's warm hand touched my face. This time the lop-sided grin I knew Bella loved appeared on my lips.

"Well Alice said you were into extreme sports now; though I suppose I was the cause of that."

My reply caused Bella to become quiet.

"Bella, I have a lot to make up for. I know that 'I'm sorry' is only going to go so far. So I will do whatever you wish for us to do to make this up to you."

"Really whatever I want."

I knew where this was going and regretted my choice of words.

"Within reason, Bella, please."

A small crack formed in my heart as Bella's bottom lips came to into a pout.

"Bella, I will not take your life. I want you with me, for as long as I can have you but…"

Bella didn't allow me to finish my thoughts.

"Isn't there any way for us to come to a compromise?"

I had indeed thought of something. However I knew that Bella would be against it, much in the way that I was against making her into a monster. A voice inside my head then asked.

'_What if she was dying? Could you really let her go? Would you be able to end your life and cause your family pain like you did months ago?'_

The voice however was right. If her body was broken with no chance of her recovering; I would end up giving her what she wanted, eternity. I had caused my family enough pain as it was and couldn't do that to them again.

"Marry me, Bella."

The words fell from my mouth before my brain could stop me.

"Edward, what did you just say?"

I got up and sat her on the end of the bed. I knelt down on one knee in front of her; with a small black velvet box in my left hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my wife for an eternity?"

Bella turned her head to the side as she stared at me.

"Your wife for an eternity, does that mean what I think it means?"

"We will have to see, love."

Bella chewed lightly on her bottom lip.

"It's all right Bella, I shouldn't have asked. It was just in the heat of the moment. I know that marriage is not something you wanted."

I was pocketing the box with the ring in it when Bella's hand took hold of my cold marble wrist.

"Edward, want a minute. You didn't even give me a chance to answer you. And my answer has nothing to do with being able to have you turn me when the time is right. Or when I'm ready whichever comes first."

I was confused by Bella's words at first. My expression must have told Bella as much; because she covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. I want to be yours in every way. I want to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Adam's POV**

"**A**dam?"

My head snapped up at hearing her say my name. Emmaline was sitting up in bed now. Her eyes darted across the room for a second before stopping. I drifted over and sat down beside her.

"I'm here sweet, I'm here."

I caught her warm hand with my cold one as I brought it up to my lips and kissed the top of it. Emmaline gave me one of her bright smiles and had my heart been able to it would have fluttered. Her voice was light just sad as she spoke.

"I knew you were. I could smell you. You smell like bluebells, honey and something else but I'm not sure what it is. There is something I should tell you. I can see colored shadows. Though the images I can see are still blurry. It's still good right?"

Hearing this I kissed Emmaline's hand again. I then heard Emmaline sigh.

"It's been awhile since I lost my sight. Is that all you're ever going to do again? I miss you Adam. I miss having you, feeling you."

Her warm hand than gently stroke my right cheek.

"I didn't want to be the one to ask, but I want… No I need you to kiss me Adam Caleb Cullen. Hm, I could get use to your last name being Cullen."

Her eyes were soft and said so much to me as she looked into my caramel orbs.

"How do you feel about the last name Cullen? You've been a Larkin for so long."

I felt myself shiver with a deeper wanting for this little human in front of me that I had never felt before.

"If you like the sound of it; then I think I could get use to it. After all change is good especially since it doesn't happen for my kind that often."

By now I had moved to where I straddling her to where her legs were between my legs and my hands were on either side of her waist. I leaned forward to capture her soft lips against my hard ones. The second they touched, Emmaline had one hand on the nape of my neck and the other in my hair. She wanted me closer; I leaned in slowly to give her what she wanted.

As her sweet smell on freesia, honeysuckle and roses surrounded me. I realized just how long it had been since I had been this close to my human wife. I ignored the burning in my throat as I slid our bodies closer.

Goosebumps jumped up on Emmaline's skin, for one quick moment. I knew her reaction was from the touch of my cold skin. My left hand slid up her side touching the warmed skin under her shirt.

The buttons of her shirt popped and flew in different directions. It was as if my body had a mind of its own. I was aware of what I was doing; however there was no way to stop now that we had started. My mind kept saying, _you need this, you need her. Gentle touches, don't to hard. Remember the control you have._

Lacing a finger under the front of her bra and pulled, tearing the fabric. I could always buy her a new one. Through it had been a lacy black and green one; one that was my favorite. I had turned the temperature up slightly in the room; she shivered as my cold marble hands kneaded one of her breast in my hands.

Emmaline arched her back, as she started to reach her climax; causing her soft skin of stomach to brush against the cold hard skin of mine. The scent of her arousal was only fueling my passion for her. I was so swept up in my wanting of her that something had happened that hadn't since the first time we made love. At piece of the bed post cracked and crumpled under my hand.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Four Hours Later**

**I **was aware that Emmaline was staring at me. I however, couldn't bring myself to look at her. My reasoning had everything to do with shame and self loathing at myself. We had never gone as long as we had this time with some kind of intimate touching. I stopped breathing at the sound of her soft voice.

"It wasn't that bad was it? I mean I know it has been a little since we've been together; but it wasn't that bad was it?"

I knew I was going to have to answer her. "No, it was like heaven."

"I thought you didn't think you believed in that?"

"I don't but I have to admit there are times that I'm with you that I imagine it is what heaven would be like if it were real."

"So talk to me. What is it?"

I however couldn't bring to look at her.

"Don't tell me you're upset, because you killed the bed post?"

I turned so quickly in the bed that it groaned in protest.

"It's not about the god damn bed, Emmaline!"

My eyes wavered as I looked at her. There was no hiding the pain in my eyes or voice as I took in her features. Her soft lips were swollen and bruised. There was a bruise forming just below her collarbone. I watched as she tried to push herself up in bed more. Try as she might, she couldn't hide her slight wince. It was then that I realized that I had her hurt more where her skin was just as sensitive as her lips.

Some control I had maybe I was just kidding myself. I had prided myself at being able to take her and not leave a single bruise on her.

"Damn it, Emmaline I lost myself completely last night! I've never had that happen to me. I could have killed you!"

As I glanced back at Emmaline I noticed that her bottom lip was quivering. Yet there were no tears in her eyes; only determination.

"Adam Caleb Larkin Cullen, I married you. I'm your wife. I knew full well what I was getting into. So don't you dare, blame yourself. You're, not_ we're_ just out of practice and that all it is. Four and a half weeks, that's all the longer you would have to wait. And then if you haven't settled this with yourself. Then by all means make me unbreakable. We both know that we can't be apart."

At the feel of her hand against my pale marble cheek; I slowly lifted my gaze to hers.

"I almost died three times already in this lifetime. So what is one more time if it means I'll be with you forever? You are just as much my angel, as I am yours."

Four and a half weeks, it wasn't that long but could I really bring myself to change her? I didn't know I hadn't been this confused since the first two weeks of my new life. I knew that Edward would not be happy with my thoughts. Then again didn't he say that he had almost lost Bella twice? So maybe he would understand me better then I thought.

Would I know my answer in four and a half weeks? I wasn't sure, but I did know that this if it was what she truly wanted. I just might cave.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: I am unsure of how many of you there are that are reading this. I apologize for the late chapter. I had planned on having this chapter posted, before Chapter 2 of To Conquer A Memory. It just didn't work out that way. I have some new story idea post on my website go to my profile for my home page to check them out. If you haven't already that is.**

**Music I was listening to while writing this is as follows: Angel Main Theme- Sanctuary- performed by Darling Violetta, Butterflies- Sia (Colour the Small one), Moon- Sia, Numb- Sia, Breathe Me- Sia, and Broken Biscuit- Sia.**

**Live, Love, Twilight, and Don't Forget the Sparkle. Though reviews are just as good as sparkles if not better.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko) **


End file.
